


Afterlife

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Death Note, Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!, Hunter X Hunter, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Vampire Knight
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat Cycles, Knotting, M/M, Smut, underworld AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I welcome you to the Underworld. Recently things have been getting out of hand with the lords absence and his brothers could barely held the peace but thankfully the lord has finally return and among his return ten newcomers have enter Underworld's society and will learn how they will contribute as alphas, betas and omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Class 101

“Ahh so where are these newcomers?” A redheaded male bursted into the bright room, “How many do we have this time?” he scanned the room and was meet with some confused and unpleasant faces, “ahh this group seems promising, I wonder how many will pass this time,” he hoisted himself up on the mahogany wood desk, and crossed one leg over there other. 

 

“Please be professional, Sutcliffe,” another tall man stepped into the room looking over a clipboard, “We have ten today,” he looks down at his watch, “let’s go ahead and get introductions out of the way; therefore, we can start on time.”

 

“What about Undy?” the redhead pouts 

 

“Right now he is attending to the Lord and will join us later,” he adjusted his glasses as he looked over the ten men sitting in desk, “Hello, I am William Spears.”

 

“I’m Grell Sutcliffe,” Grell blew kisses out to the group.

 

“I know some of you are very confused and have no idea what is going on,” William looked down at the clipboard in his hand briefly, “I know you will have your questions but please refrain from asking them until our breaks,” he looks up and scans the group, “We are running on a tight schedule today and I would like to get done on time.”

 

“In other words,” Grell jumped off the desk, rather dramatically, “welcome to the Underworld!”

 

William looks down at his watch, “just a few more minutes,” he mumbles below his breath as he brings up his clipboard, “I’ll be calling out to make sure who is suppose to be here is here,” he paused briefly, “Hisoka,” he called out.

 

“Present,” he responded sweetly.

 

“Miroku?” William calls out tapping lightly.

 

“I am here,” the monk responds with a slight bow.

 

“A monk,” Grell smiles, showing off his sharp teeth, “his story must be rather interesting. I didn’t reap that one.” 

 

“Zero Kiryu?”

 

“Here,” he answers casually.

 

“Kuran Kaname?”

 

He swiftly raises his hand in the air but doesn’t say anymore.

 

“A man with few words hmmm?”  Grell stated while looking over at the pureblood vampire.

 

William rolled his eyes, “please refrain from unnecessary commentary, Sutcliffe,” he looks back down at the list, “Chrollo Lucilfer?”

 

“Here,” he says glancing WIlliam over. 

 

“Alois Trancy?”

 

“Hello!” Alois said cheerfully.

 

“Ciel Phantomhive,”

 

“Don’t tell me you forgot me already,” he answered with his arm crossed, “Grell, William.”

 

“Nice to see you too you brat,” Grell smiled cheerfully down at him.

 

“Light Yagami?”

 

“Here,” he said sitting straight up in his chair looking professional and not in the deranged way when he died.

 

“Illumi Zoldyck?”

 

He nodded quietly, “he doesn’t speak much,” Hisoka called out, his hand reached out for Illumi’s hair. 

“Killua Zoldyck?”

 

“Ooooh, brothers?” Grell cooed, looking between the two, “both are rather handsome.”

 

“Everyone is here,” William muttered as he walked over and sat on the desk, writing down on the clipboard, “Grell I believe you were going to do the introductions while I fill out the paperwork,” he paused looking up but Grell back blocked his back, “Be so kind to get off my desk and act appropriately.” 

 

“What is going on here, Grell,” Ciel Phantomhive demanded, “Why is Alois Trancy here and where is Sebastian?”

 

“You died, Ciel,” Grell said bluntly as he stood, “all of you are here because you have been giving the chilly kiss of death, as for you other questions I shall answer them later.” 

 

“We will finish on time, Sutcliffe,” Sebastian reminded the other reaper in the room.

 

“As you all know, this is the Underworld slightly different from hell but be glad you have the opportunity to not be sent down the pit,” Grell began, “Underworld and hell get confused with each other all the time, it happens and our Lord is much too busy to correct the mistakes. Hades is the leader of the Underworld, he goes by many names but you, Ciel Phantomhive refer to him as Sebastian for many years.” He paused letting the information sink in, “You lot are here today as possible new citizens because even though your death was written down your fate has yet to be sealed so considered yourself lucky that you have not yet been sent down to those oh so dreadful pits,” he pointed out to the crowd, “In the Underworld we sorta have a bit of a hierarchy, at the top of the chain in The Underworld is Hades or Sebastian,” he cooed when he said his name, “Then there are his ‘brothers’ I use the term rather loosely because the family tree is extremely confusing, I wouldn’t recommend trying to make sense of it all,” he look down at the watch, “The Princes of Hell they are called, they rarely showed their faces in the Underworld so if you see them and do not notice them outside do not be embarrassed because it happens a lot,” he slowly walked over to the other side of the room, “There are seven Princes including: Mephisto, if you ever see him it would be an interesting sight, he has purple hair and wears some rather colorful clothing, and he will probably be in the company of his brother Amaimon, he has green hair and he always look tired like nothing interests him. They have two other brothers, well half-brothers, those two are a very comical pair, Rin, who carries around a sword, and Yukio, who carries around two pistols,” he moaned in delight, “fighting those two is very enjoyable. There is Satan Jacob, who has been recently calling himself Sadao Mao, he is always seen with his beta Alciel, who goes by Shirou Ashiya, and then there is Lucifer, he is also called Hanzo Urushihara,” he paused with hearts in his eyes as he clapped his hands together, “my favorite, is the cold-hearted Sesshomaru, he is a dog-demon Lord who is very powerful.”

 

“Now we will take a brief break and you each can ask a question,” William said as he quickly filled out the pile of paperwork.

 

“Why the hell am I here,” Ciel demanded, “I remember that I was living my days as a demon with Sebastian.”

 

“My Lord was going to talk to you about that, privately,” William stopped his paperwork and looked dead at Ciel, “you died the moment you became a demon, which you still are; however, since your contract with Sebastian could never be broken, he couldn’t eat his promised soul since you were turned into a demon; therefore, the Underworld was unattended by him for a very long time and if he didn’t return soon he would lose his position, which I would never want to see. Your contract is no longer valid and he is no longer your butler since his return therefore you are here in what Grell likes to call Underworld 101. Next question?”

 

Light Yagami politely raised his hand in the air, “Yes, Light Yagami dear?”

 

“What are you?” Light Yagami asked, “Are you demon or something else?”

 

“We are reapers and betas,” Grell answered while leaning down on Light’s desk, “completely different than the reaper you have been acquainted with a long time before William and I existed, maybe a century after Undy, the reapers were divided into three classes. The one you were associated with and their death note is the lowest of all three and we do not like being grouped with them. I reaped your soul, because your death was foretold in the book,  while Ryuk was writing your name down in that ghastly book; however, since he doesn’t have these,” he played with his glasses, “he can not see us nor can the other sect of reapers. Next question?”

 

“Where is Hannah, Claude and Luka,” Alois Trancy asked frantically. 

 

“Hannah is dead,” William replied without even looking up at his paperwork, “Claude is beyond the gate, awaiting his punishment. Even though you and Ciel were unaware of Sebastian’s true standing Claude knew perfectly well of Sebastian’s true identity and knew that with his death would have the Underworld and hell in total chaos. As for your brother Luka… we do not know but it is our duty as reapers to find him. Next question?”

 

“Is the Sesshomaru you speak of the half-brother of InuYasha?” the monk asked softly.

 

“Yesss he is,” Grell drawled out as he clasped his hands together, but stop when he saw the soft look in his eyes, “you know him?”

 

“Grell this is the time for them to ask one question not to be pried,” William responded, “next.”

 

“Earlier,” Killua spoke up, “you mention about the both of you being betas and you mention that this Alciel is also a beta… is that a rank or?”

 

“Think about it as a second gender darling,” Grell cooed, “that is the next topic we will be discussing is there any other questions before we get started?”

 

William looked up, “please raise your hand or speak out or we will continue to move forward,” no one spoke and no hands were raised.

 

“Very well then we will move on to the next topic at hand,” he stopped writing when two men walked into the room, “thank you for finally joining us, Undertaker.”

 

“Undy,” Grell shouted as he smothered Undertaker in a hug, “this handsome man is also a reaper and a beta, there is only three of us, but I’m hoping we will have a few new ones in this lot,” he let go of his tight hold, “and this is Hades or Sebastian,” he pointed out the man who had long black hair and wore black robes, not in his true demon form but more comfortable in his current state.

 

“I see you are working as hard as usual, William,” Sebastian stated, “I wish I could stay a bit longer but I have a lot of matters that acquire my attention,” he stated to the men in seats, “welcome to the Underworld,” he locked eyes with Ciel, “I know you have lots of questions and when I am able to seek you out we will chat,” he looked at Undertaker, “thank you for helping me in that rather,” he paused briefly as searching for the right word and then a small smile came across his face, “difficult time, see you soon.” 

 

“The pleasure was all mine,” Undertaker called out as Sebastian walked out the room, “well where are we?”

 

“You get to talk about the dynamics,” Grell stated as he looked over the paperwork.

 

“How cheerful,” Undertaker smiled out, “You can see it as a second gender but it really is The Underworld dynamic that slightly mirrors in a pack of wolves or animals. There is three groups,” he held of three fingers, “alphas,” he bended one digit down, “betas,” he bended down another, “and omegas,” he bended down the last finger, “Lord Sebastian is an alpha and so is the rest of his ‘brothers’ and if you meet anyone of high ranking official there is a 99.9% chance they are an alpha. Alpha’s can not get pregnant but they can sire children,” he paused, “omegas, even though in packs they are considered the weakest; however, in our dynamic that isn’t the case an omega has to be strong especially when it comes to bearing children; they are prized and hurting or raping an omega will have you in the deepest pit of hell before you can even count to three in French. Omega’s can not sire children but bare children they have heats unless they are caring or have very young children. Even though they are prized that doesn’t mean they sit around and do nothing they are given work just like anyone else- but their work may not be as demanding as others. If any of you are revealed as an omega you will be spend  your first heat alone with a beta and then after that you are able to be courted by an alpha, beta or even another omega,” he smiled widely, “the best of both worlds is being a beta, which is my honest opinion, betas can not sire nor bare children. If any of you is revealed as a beta you will be taking the reaper test and will become one of us, those who do not you have a choice of being a stress reliever or can take up other tasks. Betas do not have heats because we do not have a drive to want to have children; however, a powerful enough alpa let’s say Prince Mephisto, if he wanted, could use his pheromones to induce a beta to have omega heat-like symptoms to make it,” he paused as if searching for the right word, “... easier or alpha rut-like symptoms and consent is very much needed. Betas do have the choice to work in the world of pleasure or in other fields,” he looked over down through the group, “any questions?”

 

“What do you mean by a stress reliever?” Ciel Phantomhive asked.

 

“He is talking about sex, you know the story of the birds and the bees?” Grell responded enjoying the look on Ciel’s face, “I know you stopped aging rather young but you lived a very long time. A stress reliever, a whore there is no other way to put it but betas are not forced into that line of work; they enjoy helping a sex-frustrated alpha or an omega in heat without a mate, which is something no omega wants to go through alone and if an omega is not in a secured place from the alphas it would be like you are parading around naked with, “Fuck me, I’m yours,” written all over you.”

 

“Must you be so uncouth,” William sighed as he rubbed his temples and Undertaker chuckled, “next question.”

 

“When will we know our second gender?” Killua asked with his arms crossed.

 

“Hopefully after I turn in this paperwork, or we will have to talk about other topics,” William responded as he continue to write quickly, “next question.”

 

“What do you mean by an alpha ruts?” Alois asked.

 

“In less vulgar terms when an alpha is in a rutting mood,” Undertaker chuckled, “he has a craving need to put his meat between a set of buns and go at it until his partner and him reach climax from the pleasure. An alpha is set in a rutting mood because of an omega nearby is in heat or simply because they haven’t been attending to their sexual needs,” Undertaker smirked, “and occasionally an alpha will crave to be on the receiving end,” Alois Trancy face flushed, “next question dearies?”

 

“How does one become a reaper?” Light Yagami asked.

 

“Simply have to pass the exam,” Grell responded, “after you each are revealed with your second gender the each of you will be divided into three new classes: one for the new alphas, one for the new omegas and one for the new betas, which may be divided into two. You each will learn about each other but more about your new gender; however, with betas at first you will take an exam and if you pass you become a reaper and if not you have other options.” 

 

“How come betas only have the choice to become reapers?” Chrollo Lucilfer finally spoke.

 

William looked up at Chrollo Lucilfer, “It is impossible for an alpha or an omega to become a reaper, it is only betas and that is because we have duties that need to be attend to without the interruption of the feeling need to be mated or mate,” he looked back down at the paper work and continue to fill it out more papers, “next question.” 

 

“Why do omegas spend their first heat alone and with a beta?” Hisoka asked.

 

“Because it is a very scary experience for the first time,” Grell plopped himself on Hisoka’s desk, “A new omega will get to know all the available betas so that they can develop a trust between themselves. The omega doesn’t know their heat symptoms for the first time and when they are their heat they are left vulnerable and can be raped or killed; therefore, they spend time in a secure facility with only betas until their first heat is over,” Grell lightly touched Hisoka face, “an omega in heat is safer with a crowd of betas than in a room alone with an alpha because with the hormones of an omega in a heat will send an alpha into a rutting frenzy but it does nothing to a beta,” he plopped down from the desk, “next question.”

 

“If we our revealed an alpha will that automatically place us as a high ranking official?” Kuran Kaname asked.

 

“No it does not,” Undertaker responded, “those who become alphas today will deal greatly with high ranking alpha’s, Sebastian and maybe even the Princes of Hell, which you will learn more about in, what Grell likes to refer as, class 201,”  Undertaker chuckled softly, “next question.” 

 

“You mention that omegas can be courted?” Zero Kiryu asked as he stretched slightly in his chair.

 

“Yes,” William responded as he collected all the paperwork, “ After an omega goes through their first heat they will be introduced to the rest of society, which alphas and betas will also be introduced, if an alpha, beta or  sometimes, even though it is very rare and hardly ever happens, by another omega if they find you very attractive and will have to submit a request to ask to date you, which one can reject or approve and same with submitting a request to ask to court you with the intention of mating and this goes the same for with alphas  and a beta if found attractive but it is not as strict when mating with omegas,” he gather the paper together neatly and placed it all in one pile, “next question,” he looked up at the group.

 

“Why is it strict when mating omegas?” Illumi asked his emotional eyes scanning among the three reapers.

 

“Omegas are the only ones who can bare children, dear,” Grell responded as he perched himself back on the desk, without obstructing William’s view, “it is very rare for us to get a group of newcomers and since alphas can produce children with more than one omega they like to create a variety in the genetic pool,” Grell paused with a slight pout, “also some alphas were not to kind to their mates in the past, before omega protection rights were created, and because of their cruel treatment it is nearly impossible for them to get a mate and their request is always rejected,” Grell, William and Undertaker all turned to look at the monk Miroku, who was the last one to ask a question, “do you have a question monk?”

 

“Yes, but first Undertaker thank you for showing me all the memories I missed with my family,” he did a slight bow as he sat perched on top of his desk in the back of class, “You mention that omegas can mate with other omegas and betas instead of alphas but they would not be able to bare children correct; therefore, why is that allow?”

 

“Lord Sebastian, Hades, was okay with  an omega mated with a beta and another omega can not have children and sometimes it is approved if an omega is different or has already had children but their alpha passed on. Alphas can mate with other alphas, betas can mate with other betas, which is very common and by mating doesn’t mean to come together to produce a child it means marriage and often two people of the same class will have sex together or an alpha may not want to have children and therefore have betas as partners or mate, or marry, a beta,” William stood up from the desk as he grabbed his papers in hand, “I’m going to go submit these papers and retrieve their class notifications.”

 

“Undy and I have a pressing issue to take care of,” Grell responded with his face slightly flushed.

 

“Oh?” Undertaker chuckled as he held the door open, “lead the way, Grell.”

 

William rolled his eyes, “oh,” he stopped in front of the door and turned around, “do not try to leave this room- well you can not leave this room and whatever abilities or powers you had cannot be used in these classrooms; therefore, sit still and get to know each other,” William turned around and walked out the door and Undertaker followed behind him while closing the door.

 

In a second before anyone could blink, Ciel Phantomhive jumped on top of Alois Trancy, his hands gripped tightly at the blonde’s boy neck as a feral growl escaped his mouth. Even though the rest could not see it, his eye underneath his patch began to start slowly become black as he lost himself to his demon instincts.

 

“Ciel,” Alois cried, “What are you doing,” he barely choked out.

 

“Oh my,” Hisoka cooed, “he is interesting.”

 

Killua Zoldyck immediately stood and pulled Ciel Phantomhive off of Alois Trancy, he held him tightly in his grip as he thrashed violently but suddenly became calm, “I don’t know what is your problem but we are already dead.”

 

“What did I ever do to you, Ciel? We were the bestest of friends,” Alois Trancy cried out as he slowly scooted away.

 

“Let go of me,” Ciel stated roughly, “Don’t even start with your games, Alois, I do not have the time to deal with your sadistic shit- even in here and do not be fake right saying we were the bestest of friends- HA! The very thought makes me laugh because we both despise each other and it is because of you I am the way I am.”

 

Alois Trancy slowly dropped his hurt kitten act and a cold smile spread across his face, “either way you would have spent an eternity with Sebastian and I believe you got the better end of the deal.” He slowly stood up and turned away from Ciel, “I hope you become an omega and spend the rest of your existence doing nothing but having children.”

 

“I hope you become a beta who fails the reaper exam and spend the rest of your time lying on your back with your legs wide open and used nothing for but as a way to relieve stress, which will happen night after night,” Ciel Phantomhive responded coldly.

 

“Let’s try to speak peacefully without a fight breaking out,” Miroku the monk spoke his voice calming the young children.

 

“I rather know how a monk is in the Underworld,” Hisoka stated as he perched his feet on top of the desk, “What did you do?”

 

“Don’t you think that is rather rude to ask?” Zero Kiryu spoke up, “how he died or got here is none of your business.”

 

“I’ll tell you how I died,” Hisoka offered.

 

“I do not really care at all for how you died,” Zero Kiryu replied coldly.

 

“I’m here because I died fighting this fellow,” Hisoka pointed towards Chrollo Lucilfer, which sat across the room from him, which he didn’t even look at Hisoka after being mentioned. 

 

“I lived a rather long time,” the monk, Miroku spoke out softly, “I was born in a feral time of Japan when it was common to run into demons and some of them are the same caliber as Lord Sesshomaru. I met Lord Sesshomaru when I ran into his half-brother, who is a half-demon, Inuyasha and I joined him and his quests to recover all the pieces of this jewel that had a lot of power. On our quest our second objective was to defeat Naraku, a powerful half-demon, who cursed my grandfather. We defeated Naraku and the curse was lifted from my family and I married one of the females in our group and we had three children; two girls, twins and a son. However later in the future a demon came to destroy my family and another approached me and  we made a deal that I will become his puppet if he protected my line, which he held up his end of the bargain so did I. I immediately had to leave my family behind and I never saw them again and I am here because of the deeds I have done and possibly because I have lived a rather inhumanely long time.”

 

“Sounds  very interesting,” Hisoka responded with a sparkle in his eye, “maybe sometime you can tell me more about your adventures.”

 

“Maybe,” the monk Miroku gave Hisoka a simple smile in return.

 

“Hmmm, Illumi,” Hisoka called out to the Illumi Zoldyck, “how are you and your brother here were you fighting each other or?”

 

“There was an explosion,” Illumi said flatly, “I risked my life to save Killua but it seems my attempt at rescuing was unsuccessful.”

 

“Only you and Chrollo can both die while fighting each other, baka” Killua responded quickly.

 

Hisoka chuckled, “what about you, Zero Kiryu and Kuran Kaname, correct?”

 

Zero Kiryu and Kuran Kaname looked both at the smiling Hisoka, Zero Kiryu however looked away and ignoring Hisoka’s question. However, “We are vampires… well were,” Kuran Kaname spoke briefly and returned his attention to Zero.

 

“I thought vampires were a myth and were immortal,” Killua muttered.

 

“What got you? Some garlic, a cross or holy water,” Hisoka joked.

 

“We can die but those methods were simply made up to go with the tale, I am- were a pureblood vampire and Zero here was made, not by me, and our death was rather… unseen,” Kuran Kaname responded.

 

“Do you still have fangs and crave blood?” Killua asked his eyes filled with wonder.

 

Kuran Kaname retracted his fangs to show them off to the young boy, “I have had any cravings, what about you Zero?”

 

“None at all,” he responded swiftly. 

 

“I’d like to assume from the last name alone that Killua and Illumi are brothers?” the monk, Miroku asked.

 

“Yes,” Illumi responded.

 

“Not really,” Killua answered, “I rather be locked in a room with Hisoka than in a room with my brother.”

 

“Ah, I see,” he monk simple surrounded, “and what about you Light Yagami? Grell stated that this Ryuk wrote you down in his death note while he reaped your soul.”

  
  


“Ryuk is a god of death, a reaper if you want to put it that way, he looks more scary than those three do,” Light Yagami responded calmly, “A death note is a book that kills the person who name is written down and you can even write down the cause of death and if it cannot be done they will die of a natural heart attack, which also happens if one does not write down a cause of death. I was in the possession of a death note when Ryuk dropped his down and I sought out to create a new world by killing those who deserved death.”

 

“Ah, a god-complex huh?” Hisoka mumbled to himself.

 

Light Yagami only glared at Hisoka until the door to the class room open, “I have return with the results,” William spoke as he walked through the room with various papers in his hand, “after these results have been read you will again be waiting in here until taken to the next class room,” he stood in front of the desk and he looked up at everyone, “does anybody object to me reading these aloud,” he paused and waited, “no objections? good,” he looked down at the piece of paper, “please come up when your name is called then return to your seats,” he looked up briefly before looking down at the paper, “Hisoka,” he called out as he moved the piece of paper to his other hand, “alpha,” Hisoka took the piece of paper and headed back to his seat, “Miroku, omega,” the monk swiftly came to collect his assigned paper, “Zero Kiryu,” he vampire stood reluctantly, “omega,” he reached to grab his paper then sat back down, “Kuran Kaname,” stood at his seat with his hand stretched out, right beside Zero, “alpha,” he gently took the piece of paper from William, “Alois Trancy, beta,” William handed the piece of paper as the boy walked by, “Ciel Phantomhive, hmmm omega,” William mumbled as Ciel took his piece of paper, “Chrollo Lucilfer, alpha,” Chrollo took his paper without a word, “Light Yagami, omega,” he took his piece of paper and read over it as he made his way to his seat, “Illumi Zoldyck, omega,” Illumi had a bit of shock in his eyes but it quickly return to their unemotional state, “Killua Zoldyck, beta,” William handed out the last piece of paper, “Five omegas, two betas, and three alphas… not bad at all some of the results were shocking even to myself,” he paused as he looked over the group reviewing their papers, “any other questions? Now will be the time before we move over to the final part, which is quick and brief.”

 

“These results are they based on our past deeds?” Light Yagami.

 

“No,” he adjusted his glasses, “the results are random, I just grabbed your files and they were there no one had a hand in the class you received. However, all three classes are well balanced and each has their own pros and cons. Any other questions?”

 

“So, I won’t see my brother for awhile?” Killua stated.

 

“Actually, since you are a beta you can visit your brother which he will eventually grateful for your visit,” William paused briefly, “it will be able about a week before you will be able to notice major changes.”

 

“For omegas will their body change to bare a child?” Illumi asked softly.

 

“No and yes,” William responded as he exhaled a brief, “with a male omega when the breeding process has been successful that is when you have body changes such as softening of the abdominal wall, hormones influx, your breast will become tender, which if you didn’t know now but all men, even those who are alive, have milk ducts in their breast but those changes only happen when one is with child. The changes you will notice is that an increase to smelling pheromones and how they affect you- for each of it will be different.”

 

“It mention in this paper about low-cost housing?” Zero mumbles as he looks over his piece of paper.

 

“Ah yes, I was going to discuss that next,” WIlliam adjusted his glasses once more, “for newcomers we set them in a place of low-cost housing and the first three months is rent free so you can build up your money to pay. The place you will be staying has up to ten residents max and with each resident will make your rent cheaper. If you all are interested you can all be assigned in the same building, even though the omegas will not be joining you until after their first heat but eventually you can leave, if you wish,  and set out for new housing. With this group class it would be approved since there is less than five alphas in this living space… are there any objections?”

  
William looked over in the classroom, “no objections? Any other questions,” he paused briefly, “good, I believe your meals are ready you must be hungry  now,” as soon as he mention meals the door was open and came in were two males, one pushing the cart and the second handing out the meals, “thank you for your time,” William stated towards the  two males, “Now, I will be off and leave you with your meal, when I return you will be escorted to the next class room.”


	2. Class 201

The reaper, William T. Spears, is writing on the chalkboard of the board, his body blocking the list of topics for today's lesson. The classroom door slowly opens and a tall male with piercing red eyes walked through the door as he scans out the rooms and the three male inhabitants sitting at their desk, not close to each other. One, on the far end, ignores his existence entirely; the second one, in the middle, just barely glances him over and the third, sitting close the door, stares him down with a rather disturbing grin on his face.

“Ahem,” William T. Spears coughed getting the stranger's attention, “nice of you joining us today. I was rather surprised when Sebastian mention there would be a guest but I didn’t know you would show up.”

“Ah, hello William,” he gave him a soft smile, “you know Mephisto and the twins do not like to come here unless it is absolutely necessary and Sesshomaru has his hands full,” he approaches towards the desk, “besides it is very rare when new children of darkness arrive.”

“Indeed,” he agreed as stepped away from the chalkboard revealing the list written on the board.

“You want to talk about that first?” the man grimaced as he read the words listed on the chalkboard.

****  
  


“Yes,” he adjusted his glasses, “I rather go ahead and get it out the way,” he turns toward the three men and glances them over, “Hisoka, Chrollo Lucilfer and Kuran Kaname I introduce to you Satan Jacob, he will be a guest in class to answer your questions and give advice.”

****  
  


Satan Jacob waved to the three men in the class and finally getting the full attention of the two men who vaguely and completely ignored him, “You can ask me anything you like.”

“We will begin now, the first topic on the agenda today is,” William T. Spears took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “knotting. When any of you are having sex and when it comes time for your release you will experience your member becoming bigger at the bottom of the shaft, which is what is called a knot. When the knot forms you can give it your partner, of course with their permission, or not knot them. When you do give a knot to a partner, you two will be joined together into the swelling goes down and you can pull out,” he paused as he leaned up against the desk, “the purpose of knotting is to make sure that your semen doesn’t drip out of your partner and increases the chances of your partner becoming pregnant, if they are an omega and if you did not use a condom. We do have condoms here for any alpha or omega who does not want any children and if an alpha is spending their time with an omega in heat, and they are not mated nor will mate. I would recommend to always use a condom especially if you do not want children and their have been some cases where some beta’s do become pregnant but there has only been four cases and of those four times only half of the litters survived. You may notice or think that the condom is too big or has too much material but it is like that so that your knot does not break the condom. Even though you and your partner are not trying for children, you may have a partner who enjoys being knotted or the process of knotting in general will have them reach their climax, almost instantly,” his cheeks became slightly flushed, which resulted in Satan Jacob chuckling and William immediately restoring his composure, “also, there are some cases where an alpha can not form a knot and there are some betas who do form knots. Anything you would like to add Satan Jacob?”

“Oh,” his red eyes lit up as he looked over at the three men, “If you do give your partner your knot, I hope you do not have anything plan for the rest of the evening because sometimes you and your partner can be joined together for a few minutes or even up to a few hours. If you try to remove yourself from your mate with a knot you will cause them a great deal of pain and their will be a lot of blood and you will be arrested.  If any of you do not form knots, it is nothing to be ashamed off and is perfectly fine and you can still knock up your mate just hope they are not the type that loves to be knotted,” he looked back over at William Spears, “If you spend time with an omega during their heat there is an agreement set before hand about knotting. There are some who still believe that they should only be knotted by the one their soulmate or only to reproduce; however, it is proven and all the omegas know that receiving a knot during their heat will ease the pain dramatically. That is all I have to say about knotting.”

“Any questions?” William looks at each male in the eye, “and since there is only three of you you can ask more than one question.”

“Does the time the knot last depends on the size or something else entirely?” Kuran Kaname asked

“No it does not but I can tell you I went a few months without any sexual activities and when I finally did my knot lasted longer than usual but it does vary per person. I do recommend each of you go to one of the beta houses and acquire a partner for that day or evening to know how long your knot can last,” he gave each of them a warm smile.

“Next question,” William stated firmly.

“How come you went so long without any pleasure?” Hisoka asked with curious eyes.

“My steady partner was very pissed at me and had me in the dog house, which I did deserve even though I was going through a rut I had little control and cheated on him but he forgave me,” he crossed his arms, “which when you experience your first rut the only thing that is one your mind is finding a nice plump ass that you can fuck and you may have thoughts of reproducing children but that is just our natural instincts and can be easily ignored. They say overtime you gain control over it but I am over 300 years old and I had little to none but then again it was a beta offering assistance, which betas and omegas can tell when you  are going through a rut. Your scent gets heavier and does most of the work for you by calling out to people in area and someone, which they may find your scent appealing,  will approach you offering their assistance.”

“Does the same thing happen with omegas in their heat?” Hisoka stated as he rested his elbows on his desk, hands folded together and his chin resting on top.

“Yes, but if the omega is already mated with a partner it would affect their partner more than it would on others,” he answered as he glanced over at William T. Spears was looking at his watch, “we have all the time in the world.”

****  
  


“Unlike some I have a busy and tight schedule,” William T. Spears responded as he pulled out an agenda.

 

“In the first class they mention how betas can experience heat like symptoms, how does that happen?” Kuran Kaname asked interrupting the two’s conversation.

 

“Well some alphas, after years of experience or they are naturals at can release a pheromone that will cause a beta to self-lubricate and it would smell like an omega in heat but not as strong,” Satan Jacob looked over at Hisoka as a smile spread across his face, “would you like a demonstration?”

****  
  


“If it is possible,” Hisoka asked with a broad grin on his face.

“Absolutely not,” William T. Spears intervene as he sat down at the desk, “we do not have the time to wait for a beta to come, Satan Jacob.”

“I wasn’t going to wait for one,” he smiled brightly, “we have a beta right here with us.”

“No,” William T. Spears responds sternly while glaring at Satan Jacob.

“Oh come on, I won’t do it all at once just let it slowly affect you and when you can not continue the lecture I can talk about the rest and besides,” he leans over the desk and whispered into William T. Spears and a blush spread over his face. Satan Jacob leaned away, “changed your mind?”

“Just slowly okay, all at once and it makes me feel like I’m suffocating,” William T. Spears barely whispered but all the sharp words in the room heard him.

“Okay,” Satan Jacob smiled as he looked over the crowd, “there is no like casting spells or magic words that you need to speak I am just focusing my scent, heavily, onto William T. Spears and over time it would affect him and his usual tight composure. Any questions before we continue on?”

Hisoka nor Kuran Kaname spoke up, “you haven’t asked anything so far,” Satan Jacob stated as he looked at Chrollo Lucilfer

“I simply have no interests in ever taking a mate or sex,” he responded as he stared back at Satan Jacob.

“Okay, ready for the next topic William?” Satan Jacob looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his face forming from the light flush across his face slowly becoming brighter.

****  
  


“Of course,” William folded his hands in front of him as he tried to regain his composure, “next we are talking about taking a mate in general,” he slowly closed his eyes for a brief second and they widen within an instant, “as you know from the last class we discussed with everyone after an omega has been presented that is when you and every other alpha may submit a form about spending a heat with an omega, which is agreed upon before submitting a form, may submit a request to date with an intention to mate and a request to mate an omega,” a soft whimper escaped Williams voice and he quickly attempted to cover it up with a strong cough, “If any of you agree to spend time with an omega during their heat it is very important that you submit the form or it would appear as if you raped the in heat omega even though it was consensual. The system doesn’t care if you have sex with an omega but when an omega is in heat the only thing on their mind is being filled up and becoming pregnant, which any alpha at that point would do for them and because they are not in their right state of mind it is not considered consensual sex,” another whimper, slightly louder, escaped his lips and his nails slightly digged into the desk, he closed his eyes for a few moments, “When you do find a partner that you wish to take as your mate you have to submit a request about your intentions and can be accepted, which it will be sent to the omega for their approval or refusal or your request would be denied. Depending on their or even your status you may be part of mating ceremony, which is public, or you can choose something more private,” William’s voice faltered as he whimpered loudly, nails clawing into the desk, his eyes clenched tight, biting his lower lip and deep red flush across his face. He opens his eyes, glazed from lust suddenly as he looked at the Satan Jacob’s back, “enough,” his voice shaking, “I can’t go on anymore.”

“Oh,” Satan Jacob said with a wide grin across his face, “come stand in front of the desk,” William shot him a quick looked but he turned his face, looking down at the floor as he made his way right next to Satan Jacob’s side, “as you can see William T. Spears is sporting a rather nice erection,” he teased, “his face has a nice color red to it as well,” Satan Jacob slowly caressed his face down to his neck, “and also scent glands are very important and the biggest one is located here” he chuckled, “now turn around,” he continued to tease while moving his finger in a circular motion, as he turned around he showed how the area that covered his butt was damp, “As you can see if you can use your scent the right way it will result in this type of reaction to happen to a beta, which it does varies on a certain extent but the common traits are arousal, there scent glands are very sensitive and the self-lubrication. The same goes for omegas and a lot of omegas know when they are going into heat. It doesn’t happen all at once but some can usual estimate how many hours until they are fully in their heat.”

“Are you done with your constant teases, Satan Jacob?” William asked as he swiftly turned back around.

“For today,” he chuckled, “you can go now. Tell them to stop by and see me before they leave. I do dislike trying to hunt them down.”

“Very well, my prince,” William T. Spears bowed down as he began to vanish away.

“I know that is a cool trick right? Only reapers and there are not many demons with the ability to teleport. Lucky bastards,” he looked over the three males again, “Oh, I just like to tease William all the time since I caught him in the act once it is very easy to get him riled up and I find it quite amusing. However, back to the main topic of mating ceremonies and they are basically like a wedding. Two people come and pledge their love and devotion for the other however it is a bit different you will leave your mating mark on your partner and they will do the same to you. A mating mark is letting everyone else know that you are taken and off limits, even though imprinting one’s scent on the other is good way as well is just that a mating mark is more effective. Even if the mark is covered, everyone else would know by your scent. Besides mating marks there are other types of bites and you lot will experience your first one when you are presented as alphas. Alphas tend to be very protective and territorial and with multiple alphas in a community there can be a power struggle unless one alpha submits to another and when you are presented at the ceremony you will submit to Sebastian and he will bite deep down into your neck, which it hurts like shit, every alpha has to go through this and it is simply to let your instincts know that Sebastian’s law is absolute. Now if more than five alphas lived in the same residency they would need to determine the head alpha and submit unto them, think of it as a leader in a pack. Any questions?”

“What if one does not submit to Sebastian?” Hisoka asked one of his eyebrows raising slightly higher than the other.

“That alpha will die right then and there,” he answered sternly.

“You mention mating ceremonies, what exactly happens besides leaving a bite mark?” Kuran Kaname asked as he neatly folded his arms on his desk.

“Not everyone has a mating ceremony, if I were to mate I would have to hold a ceremony as a royal obligation and the kingdom would gather around and would want to witness the exchange of vows and take hold in the festival. Some prefer to have something more private and quiet with close friends and family. A mating ceremony is not necessary but if you mate someone who is on the same level or close to a prince of hell than expect one will happen regardless of your wishes,” Satan Jacob responded as he locked eyes with Hisoka and Kuran Kaname, his eyes finally landed on Chrollo Lucilfer, “ do you really not care about sex or taking a mate?”

“No, I do not,” Chrollo Lucilfer responded sternly not returning the look sent his way.

“Any other questions?” He paused and waited for thirty seconds, “No, okay good. The next topic is about job assignments and since I am a prince of hell and you are new alphas we have already discussed your job assignment based on your history. If you wish to reject the assignment that is totally fine and you can located for another job but I assure you will love these assignments and they offer the best pay,” Satan Jacob paused briefly as he pulled out a thick envelope, slowly pulling out three stacks of paper and placing them on the desk, “Kuran Kaname, there are a handful of vampires living in the Underworld and very few living outside in various plans and these past few centuries there has been, which it is still currently going on as we speak, a very annoying infamous power struggle. You are a pureblood vampire correct? The ones we have in our domain are not and if you accept this role they will submit to you and you will be the leader of the faction,” He placed the stack of papers on Kuran Kaname's desk, “Now for Hisoka and Chrollo Lucilfer,” as he walked past them he placed a similar stack of papers on each desk, “The assignment that has been offered to you is the same. I would basically give your job description as hunters and you basically do the tasks that require immediate emergency attention but can be done with one person with this job assignment you may end up dead on the job.”

“We are already dead,” Hisoka intervene.

“Yes and no. The reason you are here is because you did die however Nyx, whom is the goddess of darkness, accepted you as a new child of darkness. The citizens of Underworld are all children of darkness, which doesn’t make you all blood related it is just a title, and they simply keep the Underworld going however it is the souls that are claimed that keep the Underworld thriving. In the Underworld you will come across demons, regulars and sometimes vampires though their numbers are few. You can not go and live in the world of the living because your friends know you're dead and saw you get buried. I know this is very confusing for new children of darkness. Everyone who is not a new comer was born and raised here since the beginning. Does that make sense? Any questions on your assignment?”

“It is interesting but I see why you just start off by telling everyone they are dead but on this job assignment what exactly would I be doing?” Chrollo Lucilfer asked a question for the first time.

“Let’s say a person from hell escapes, a demon has stayed far too long in the living world without a contract or a demon who resides in the world of the living is causing up too much trouble and can not be exorcised or there is trouble stirring up in a nearby island you or Hisoka will have to hunt them down and bring them back. There will be strict orders to bring them back alive or sometimes you may have the option to bring them back dead or alive. If there is trouble that is occurring in a nearby island than either or the both of you will be sent to stop it and sometimes you may be sent on long classified missions. My brothers and I discussed it and believe the both of you will enjoy these assignments,” he gave a warm smile to Hisoka and Chrollo Lucilfer.

“I understand,” Chrollo Lucilfer responded as he looked at the stack of papers, “I accept this assignment.”

“As do I,” Hisoka responded as he lightly touched the small stack of papers on his desk.

“What will by my job requirements if I accept them?” Kuran Kaname asked as his fingers laced together.

“Almost the same as what me and my brothers have to do,” Satan Jacob chuckled, “there will be long meetings and ridiculous debates about laws and policies. You will have to make sure every vampire understands these laws and policies, you will handle their mating requests, you will be in charge of the blood bank donations; for example, how much one can withdraw from the bank a day and if they are exceeding their limits. If any of your subjects come to you about any troubles you can bring these up in the meetings if you find it important and urgent to discuss. You can also fill out mission forms that need to be taking care of by a hunter. If anyone in your faction breaks the law you will be deciding factor of their punishment. You don’t have to accept now you have time to think about it.”

“I accept this assignment,” Kuran Kaname stated as he picked up the stack of papers.

Satan Jacob laugh cheerfully, “it looks like Alciel won the bet between Lucifer and him. They had a bet if you would accept your assignments or not which Lucifer was against it he has trouble when it comes to responsibility but sometimes he has motivation,” he moved and sat down at the desk, his hand gently rubbed his left horn, “all of you have the option of calling me Sadao Maou and I look forward to working with you,” he gave them a bright smile, “now we have to go through this ridiculous stack of paperwork.”

 


	3. Class 301

“I’m a regular beta,” Grell said as he crossed his legs on top of the desk, “I do enjoy being knotted to the right chap but it doesn’t matter to me. However, some beats do find it rude if you ask them if they can form a knot right of the bat. Usually those matters are discussed before having sex. In the end, I do not think it should matter as long as the sex is good. You have anything else to add, dear?”

Alciel’s face slightly flushed at the topic of knotting, “if you happen to form a knot and spend time with an omega during their heat, just know the knot will help with the pain they are experiencing.”

“You two have any questions?” Grell Sutcliffe smiled at them brightly at Killua Zoldyck and Alois Trancy.

“How would we know if we can form a knot?” Killua Zoldyck asked

“Just simply jerk off one day and if it forms you can knot and if it does not form than you are just a regular beta,” Grell Sutcliffe stated as Alciel groaned.

“Must you be so blunt? They are both children, Grell.”

“I’m 17,” Killua Zoldyck, “I know I am young compared to the both of you but I do not have the body of a child.”

“No you do not,” Grell Sutcliffe moaned slightly below his breath.

“Even though I’m fourteen doesn’t mean I’m a just a child,” Alois Trancy also retorted.

Alciel looked between the both of them, “my apologies,” he turned to look a Grell who was playing with his long, red hair, “we have talked about mating marks, mating ceremonies and knots anything else?”

“Ah,” Grell Sutcliffe faced lit up as he remembered, “that is right. We told you how you would notice some changes like being sensitive to smell? When an omega is about to be in their heat or an alpha is about to go into a rut  for some reason beta’s can smell it better at the early stages and if you ever smell an alpha about to go into a rut or an omega about to go into heat their scents will entice you and I would say it is like talking to my instincts. For example, once I smelt an alpha in the middle of his rut and it was like his instincts were talking to mine and begging for help and because I was interested I offered my assistance. There was another time where the smell of an omega called to me and it was different than the alpha’s it was asking me to help return her to her home where her mate reside. You should always go by your instincts if you do not want to offer assistance to an alpha in rut then you can help them to a brothel house. How about you tell them what it feels like, Alciel dear?”

Alciel stared at Grell Sutcliffe, slight confused, “Could you explain more please?”

“You know when that alpha of yours makes you smell and feel like an omega in heat,” Grell Sutcliffe smiled widely at him, showing his sharp teeth.

Alciel faced flushed, “Only for education purposes and because they may experience this one day,” he mumbled to himself, “It feels like my body temperature is dramatically increasing. My entire body feels scalding hot and not even strongest breeze or even a blizzard could possibly cool me down. My body starts to produce it’s on slick and I can feel it seeping it out and sometimes running down my thighs. I become very sensitive to his touch and just smelling his scent makes me want him inside of me immediately. One time I craved for his knot and kept constantly thinking how much I wanted him to impregnate me and have me full with his pups but I knew that I could never carry his pups.”

“Does he always use his pheromones like that when the two of you have sex,” Grell Sutcliffe asked looking as if he was in a deep thought.

“Only when we do not have lube and the both of us are impatient,” Alciel admitted.

“Killua, Alois do any of you have any questions?” Grell Sutcliffe asked as he dramatically dropped off the desk.

“When you mention pups I’m going to assume it is not about puppies,” Killua stated dryly.

“That is what we refer to our children as and sometimes one may be pregnant with just one pup or it may be a litter of pups,” Alciel responded

“How many is that?” Alois Trancy asked while his eyes grew from excitement.

“It is common for one to be pregnant with three pups during one pregnancy,” Alciel responded while slightly stretching.

“Any further questions, boys?” Grell asked as he slightly leaned on the desk, wearing another wide smile, “No? Okay then, Alciel would you be a dear and pull out the chart please?”

“Yes, Grell,” Alciel responded as he walked over to a closet and pulled out a chart on wheels.

“Alois Trancy step right up and let's see if we have any new reapers today,” Grell Sutcliffe said rather loudly, showing of his rather sharp teeth as he slightly jumped off the desk.

Alois Trancy made his way standing in front of the chart that hung on the wall next to where Grell Sutcliffe is standing, pointing the red clipboard at Alois Trancy, “do not cross the black line.”

“Okay,” Alois Trancy mumbled as he put his foot down behind the black line.

“Alright, now tell me where the space is in the circle and you do not have to wait for me to tell you next,” Grell Sutcliffe smiled softly at him as he held a red pen in his hands, “start anytime you are ready.”

“Okay,” Alois Trancy said cheerfully as he started looking at the chart, “top, left, bottom, right, left,” he started on the next smaller row, “right, right, bottom, left, top,” the following row became even smaller, “left, bottom, right, left, left,” the last row is smaller and it seems impossible to read, “top, bottom, left, right, bottom,” as Alois Trancy finished he gave a warm smile to Grell who returned it.

“You can return to your seat,” he responded as Alciel brought out a new chart, “Okay, Killua you are up. We always change the boards especially if one attempts remembers the previous answers that were spoken.”

Killua stood up and slowly made his way towards Grell, he paused right before the black line, he glanced over at the list and he began to squint his eyes, “I’m ready,” he mumbled and looking extremely confused.

“You can start reading them off when you want too,” Grell Sutcliffe told the boy with a slight wink.

“Okay,” Killua Zoldyck stated as he began reading the top row, “Left, right, top, right, right,” the next row becoming smaller and he began to squint, “right, top, top- wait no left, bottom, um left,” the next row even smaller than the last and Killua Zoldyck is squinting to the point where one would think his eyes were closed, “um, top I think? Bottom, maybe? I think that is a right?” He paused midway through, rubbing his eyes in frustration, “I’m sorry it is all blurry now I can’t read any of it.”

“Is that so?” Grell smiled at him brightly as he threw the clipboard towards the desk, “put these one,” Grell handed Killua Zoldyck a pair of glasses, “does it still look blurry now?”

Killua Zoldyck adjusted the plain, black glasses on his face and he lifted up at the chart, “No, I can read the chart better now. Does this mean I failed?”

“Quite the opposite,” Grell Sutcliffe grinned, “We, reapers have terrible vision and without our glasses we can not see or do our job correctly,” Grell Sutcliffe turned towards the slightly upset beta, Alois Trancy, “I’m sorry Alois Trancy you are not a reaper but there are other employment options,” He picked up the brown envelope that sat on the desk and placed it on Alois Trancy’s desk, “if you are interested, William is looking to hiring a secretary of some sorts for the office.”

Alois Trancy picked up the stack of papers looking quite unsure.

“You do not have to make a decision today,” Alciel called out when he notice who the young beta looked complexed.

“Yes, you have plenty of time to make a decision dear,” Grell stated, “I think it would be best to discuss this with your future roommates. Since you are fourteen, you are still considered underage and not many places would hire you.”

“I’ll give it some thought,” Alois Trancy said as he flipped through the first page, “Can I ask you something, Grell?” He spoke up given him bright, wide puppy eyes.

“Yes,” Grell stated as he sat back on top of the desk, his legs crossed, “but do not bother yourself with giving me that look, I do not have a shotacon-complex.”

“Do you know,” Alois Trancy facial expression dramatically soften, “what is going to happen to Claude?” He look up with slight tears in his eyes.

“I do not.”

 

“Oh,” Alois Trancy head slightly dropped as his fist slightly clenched the papers, which cause the papers in his hand to crinkle.

“What are my job requirements?” Killua Zoldyck asked to change the topic quickly, “I know I have to take lives but there must be more to it than that.”

“There is but that will be discussed on your first days of the job,” Grell gave him a soft smile, “since you already have combat skills, the practical of your job you will learn when you accompany either William, Undy, or myself. Reapers business stays between reapers only and the Princes of Hell.”

“I understand,” he stated while attempting to adjust the glasses that kept slipping off the bridge of his nose.

“You will also get a new pair of glasses, a pair that fits better and is to your own personal style,” Grell Sutcliffe flashed another smile, “Now, let’s take a long break before we move on. I dread doing paper work.”

 


	4. Class 401

“If you don’t want to mate, date, or spend your heat with an alpha just deny their request,” Lucifer mumbled  while looking down at a tablet, playing a game, “hey old man, you got any of those biscuits that look like bones?”

****  
  


Undertaker giggled as his hand reached inside the arm of his long, black robe and he pulled out a jar, “They are freshly baked, I made them before I came here just in case if anyone got hungry.”

****  
  


“Thanks,” Lucifer mumbled as he reached for the jar with his hand as the feathers of his wings slightly ruffled, “and all because you guys are omegas does not mean you are expected to be with an alpha. Do not forget that the choice is yours,” he reached in the jar and tossed the biscuit into his mouth, “you can fuck with an alpha, beta or even another omega. You can love whoever you choose, you can mate who you want or you can live your life here and never be mated. It is all up to you.”

“We do not want to lie to you or deceive you; therefore, if you have any questions we will answer them honestly,” Undertaker stated while stroking Lucifer’s wings.

“We can spend our heats with who we wish as long as the paperwork  has been submitted,” the monk stated while remembering their words, “We do not have to mate with the person we spend our heat with unless we want to and taking a mate is just like taking a spouse. You mention scenting and what is that exactly?”

“It is basically one rubbing their scent on another to make sort of a claim that one is taken and in a relationship but not mated,” Undertaker responded.

“If you are seeing a popular alpha you are going to want to scent them to tell all the over omegas to fuck off and that they are yours,” Lucifer added on and his eyes still focused on his tablet.

“Then why not just mate with them from the start?” Ciel Phantomhive asked, his arms crossed.

Lucifer put down his tablet and looked directly at Ciel Phantomhive, “An alpha will approach you and strike up a conversation so that when they submit a request they can put a name to a face. They will seem friendly, which some of them are, but they’re are some who are two-faced. They will start with a request to spend your next heat with you and when an omega is in their heat any alpha will do and the sex will be so amazing and it will feel like just like what you needed. You may even think that you love that alpha and want to be filled with their pups. That is your instincts that are talking and who knows if you mate that alpha you could regret and the only way for two people to become unmated is if one of them dies. I’m being very serious when I say that you have a choice. There have been plenty of omegas that made that mistake and they were not happy in their relationship and some of them fell into depression then died or committed suicide. I’ve said it time and time again and I will say it one more time,” Lucifer paused while his eyes roamed the room and locked with each omega in there, “regardless of your family standing, regardless of your background every single omega has a choice of who they want to be with rather that is dating, mated or just having sex. You do not have to marry their first alpha you have your heat with nor should you ever feel guilty about being knotted by previous partners. Do you all understand?”

Ciel Phantomhive, Miroku, Zero Kiryuu, Illumi Zoldyck and Light Yagami nodded their heads as Lucifer stared at them, “any other questions for me or Undertaker?”

“How long does heats typically last?” Zero Kiryuu asked as he leaned back in his seat.

“They usually last for a week,” Undertaker stated giving a slight smile.

“Any other questions?” Lucifer asked as he looked at everyone in the crowd, “if not we will start the video we have ready for you.”

“What is this video about?” Light Yagami stated as he crossed his long legs at his desk.

“Basically what we briefly went over but the video is very descriptive and goes from the point an omega experiences their first heat to mating to carrying and having their pups,” Lucifer sat up as he stretched his long limbs, his wings extended, “we have important business that needs to be address by us now, Undertaker. The video is about an hour long and when we return we will continue to the other subjects for today.”

Undertaker held the door open, “Right after you,” Lucifer walked through, “please watch everything,” he pointed a remote towards the chalkboard and it revealed a flat screen tv. Undertaker pressed another button which selected the play options and Undertaker closed the door right behind him.

“This is very interesting,” Miroku stated, while still sitting on top of his desk.

“You’ve never seen a tv before, monk?” Light Yagami asked.

“No, I haven’t,” Miroku gave him a soft smile, “I believe it is about to start now, let us not disturb everyone else.”

Lucifer showed up on the television screen, he stood there in an all black suit and his purple hair in the same style it was in today, “To those who are watching video. The omega and the alpha in this video agreed to allow their time together to be recorded for educational purposes. Before the idea to make this video the omega and the alpha already agreed upon each other to be mated and to start a family.”

The screen cut out and color slowly started to reappear, displaying two males both dressed in robes.

“Why don’t you tell them how you know when you are in your heat?” The taller, alpha male rubbed the shoulders of the slightly shorter omega male.

“Well,” the omega slightly blushed, “the doctors are very good when guessing your next heat but I really know when I’m finally in it because right now my body feels   hot, I have an erection and I can feel the slick dripping down my thighs at an insane right,” he paused and looked at the alpha male, “besides you can smell when I’m in heat.”

He slightly chuckled, “that I can,” he slightly kissed the omega on the lips as he pulled the omega onto his lap, his hands roamed down to the omegas butt, grabbing it tightly through the robe.

“How detailed will this video even be?” Ciel Phantomhive asked the group.

“Hopefully it will not show everything,” Zero Kiryuu responded.

On the screen, the alpha removed his partners robe, slightly pulling apart his butt cheeks and showing everything.

Ciel Phantomhive and Zero Kiryuu’s face brightly flushed as the alpha showed off the how much slick the omega produced and how loose the omega became.

“This bothers you,” Light Yagami stated while nudging towards Zero Kiryuu who sat next to him, “you seem old enough to have seen porn or at least those magazines. I thought the monk would be freaking out and the child would be blushing madly not you.”

****  
  


The omegas moans filled the classroom as they watch the alphas huge member enter inside.

Ciel Phantomhive quickly turned his head at Light Yagami , a more vibrant flush on his face than before, “I am not a child, I am fully aware of those type of things,” he turned back to the screen, “oh my god, are all alphas that big?”

Zero Kiryuu glared at Light Yagami, “I was far too busy and never had time for sex.”

****  
  


“Don’t worry Ciel,” Miroku stated, “I’m sure size just varies and he seems to be enjoying it.”

“Does this not bother you, monk?” Ciel Phantomhive asked as he looked at the unfazed monk.

****  
  


Miroku chuckled, “No, it does not. I was married once and we did have children of our own,” Miroku gave Ciel Phantomhive a soft smile.

****  
  


“What about you?” Ciel Phantomhive turned towards his head looking at Illumi Zoldyck.

****  
  


Illumi Zoldyck looked at Ciel Phantomhive, his dead-like eyes start at Ciel Phantomhive and past him, “No,” he responded as he turned back towards the video, “but if it bothers you, you should not look until the alpha will give the omega his knot.”

****  
  


“This is nothing,” Ciel Phantomhive stated with his cheeks still slightly flushed.

The omega in the video moaned as the camera view changed showing the glazed look in the omegas eyes, showing how much he was enjoying. The alpha grunted while chanting the omega’s name and saying how much he loves him. Their intensity increased dramatically and the alpha grunted that he was close.

“That looks like he would not be able to walk correctly the next day,” Zero Kiryuu stated aloud.

****  
  


“I’m sure his alpha probably would have carried him around,” Light Yagami stated as he rest his head in the palm of his hand, “Oh, look it is starting to form.”

****  
  


They watched as they alpha’s knot began form at the base, “it is getting bigger,” Ciel Phantomhive stated while his face flushed again, “that has to hurt, there is no way that could feel good.”

****  
  


The alpha climaxed while the omega begged for the alpha to impregnate him and be filled with their pups, saying how much he loved his alpha. The alpha then slowly pushed his knot into the omega, which is causing him to moan out loudly and also climax and his semen flying towards the camera.

****  
  


“Seems like he enjoyed it,” Miroku stated softly.

****  
  


The view on the tv changed and it was back to Lucifer, not wearing his suit jacket and the first three buttons of his shirt was left unbuttoned and his wings were slightly extended, “This couple is aiming for children;therefore, they did not use a condom. Remember, that a knot is not the cause of a pregnancy but increases the chances by making sure none of the alpha’s semen seeps out,” he pulled out a square package from his condom, “safe sex is very important especially if one does not want to have any pups. Make sure that the wrapper has not be puncture before opening the condom,” Lucifer looked over the condom then skillfully tear open the package between his teeth, “make sure to put the condom on an erect penis correctly,” next to him was a table with a dildo set on top of it, Lucifer moved behind the table and put the condom on correctly, “it make seem there is excess of material but it is supposed to look like that,” he pressed a button on a purple remote and at the base of the dildo it started to grow bigger like exactly knot and the extra material grew with it, “as you can see it is to make sure a knot does not break the condom,” he gave a soft smile towards the camera.

****  
  


“I wonder if they sell those dildos for purchase,” Light Yagami muttered allowed and Ciel Phantomhive gave him a look, “What? I do not know about you but I do not want to spend my heats with just anyone.”

****  
  


“I did not say anything,” Ciel Phantomhive responded before looking back at the television displaying the same couple but this time in a hospital room.

The omega is laying down on a table, while the doctor is rubbing something on his stomach while looking at a monitor, “you are pregnant with three pups,” the doctor stated which caused the omega and alpha to smile brightly, “See,” he states as he turns the monitor and the camera view changes to the monitor showing a bigger picture of their pups growing inside.

****  
  


“It is very common to be pregnant with a litter of three” the doctor said as the camera focused rearranged, “there is no need to worry and everything will be okay and the litter size usually depends on the background of their parents. I know newcomers is pretty much like regular citizens. Demons usually have one or two, never more than three while animal like demons can have more than three. A neko-demon couple came in and the omega was found to be pregnant with six pups.”

****  
  


“Six pups,” Zero Kiryuu said slightly shocked, “I do not want to imagine being knocked up with six pups. I’m going to stay single forever.”

“Would be very productive,” Illumi Zoldyck stated at of nowhere, “Can train them all at once.”

****  
  


“I think it would be hard to train them how to use the potty at once,” Light Yagami stated.

****  
  


“Not that type of training,” Illumi Zoldyck responded softly.

****  
  


“A pups second gender is not revealed until they are thirteen years old, once their sexual glands, scent glands are fully developed,” the doctor stated giving a soft smile towards the couple. The video progress showed monthly pictures and videos of the pregnant omega.

 

“That is a nest,” Ciel Phantomhive murmured as he watched the omega was surrounded by a plethora of soft looking blankets and pillows, “I was not imaging that.”

 

“That does look very comfortable,” Miroku laced his fingers together, “it looks like he is going to give birth anytime soon now.”

****  
  


The video progressed and the omegas scream could be heard as he was being to get his pups out of him. The nurses were giving a sedative so he wouldn’t feel the pain for the surgery. The doctor appeared and began to perform a c-section and it pulled out their pups one by one. The scene progressed to the omega and alpha holding theirs pups, which were in bundles as they looked over their sleeping faces.

****  
  


“With male omegas,” Lucifer appeared again, this time, two more buttons are unbuttoned and he was wearing the jacket for his suit, “the doctor will always perform a c-section when it comes for the pups to be born but with female omegas a c-section is optional to the couple unless there is an emergency,” he gave another soft smile, “thank you for watching.”

****  
  


The video credits rolled, “Why at the end he looked like he was trying to be seductive,” Light Yagami mumbled slightly annoyed at Lucifer’s appearance.

****  
  


“You find him attractive?” Miroku asked while looking at Light Yagami seriously.

****  
  


“You found the alpha in the video attractive,” Lucifer suddenly appeared with Undertaker chuckling right behind him, “he and his omega are very happy together and now have seven pups I would pursue someone else if I was you unless you want to add home wrecker to your list.”

****  
  


“I did not say I found anyone attractive,” Light Yagami responded while giving Lucifer a deathly glare.

****  
  


“Now, now,” Undertaker stated, “Any questions, if not we will move on,” he moved past Lucifer and held a bundle of papers in his arms.

  
  
Undertaker handed out the bundle of papers and no one spoke up, “no questions? Well than we will move forward to the next topic in hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters two to four our very short and I wrote these chapters to be very clear on some points that I felt like I missed in the first chapter. The next following chapters will be more lengthy and the POV will change per chapter. Thank you again for reading and I hope you will enjoy this fic. Also, thank you for the comments they make me really happy!  
> xoxo,
> 
> Symone Nicole


	5. They call this low-cost housing?

The sound of skin on skin, the feeling when you deliver a punch and you know you fracture a bone or broke it entirely. The sight when you send your opponent flying and the look on their face as they struggle to survive. The smell of blood, so heavy and you can taste the iron on the tip of your tongue, which your name is on the tip of their tongue like poison. The satisfaction of finally getting to the battle I had to wait so long to take part in and I accepted the fact that death would come for me a long time ago. I never expected to wake up in that room and I did not feel any pain, I thought I was finally dead until I opened my eyes and that is when I knew that the new turn of events was going to be very interesting.

“This is what they consider low-cost housing?” Killua stated while he looked around the living room decorated with black leather furniture, black and white paintings, white walls and dim lighting, “I wonder what high-cost housing looks like! This place is huge and it is already fully furnished.”

“This is nice,” Kurane Kaname, the vampire, stated as he walked in front of me.

“Don’t you think it is a little too dim in here?” Alois Trancy, the little boy who seems like a handful stated as he stated looking around slightly uneasy.

“Ah, to control the light settings just use this tablet here, which is in the wall,” he pointed to a white tablet on the wall, “Not only does it control the lights but it also turns on the fan, the air conditioner and a bunch of other stuff. Grell basically showed me the basics when I practice teleporting to his apartment,” he turns his back away from us and the light slowly grow brighter, “is this better?”

“Yeah,” Alois Trancy responded while giving Killua a soft smile.

“Do you like it Chrollo?” I asked the silent man standing across from me, “this is different than your past residences.”

He turned his back towards me, “I did not always live in ruin buildings, Hisoka.”

“Oi,” Killua said sternly, “you two will not fight in this house? Do you understand?”

I put my hands up, “Don’t worry, my curiosity is very much sated. Oh I’m loving the new glasses, Killua.”

I do love it when Killua just stares me down, “Hisoka. Chrollo. Kuran Kaname. Don’t forget that you all have to pick a room in the same hall.”

“I know,” Kuran Kaname stated as he walked away from the living room and stopped in front of an ugly painting he looked down each hall, “left or right?” He turned his head and looked between Chrollo and I.

“Right,” I responded not really caring since all the rooms are practically the same.

“Very well,” we turned right down the hall, we walked past a door before we reach the end of the corridor. We walked down the hallway and we passed two doors before Kuran Kaname stopped at the last door in the hallway, “I will take this room.”

“I will take the one in the middle,” I stated, “are you okay with the one on the left?”

Yes,” Chrollo stated as we both started to walk away but were blocked by Killua.

“There are tablets in the walls in each of the rooms to control your room settings,” he sent a look to all three of those, “when any of you go into yours ruts there is a setting for that and please turn it on. I’m sure in the future we do not want to smell  any of you and I can barely handle any of your scents  right now,” he covered his nose, “I will be taking the bedroom that was in the first hallway.”

“Where will I sleep?” Alois Trancy stated while standing behind Killua.

“C’mon,” Killua grabbed him by the hand, “I’ll take you.”

The three of us stood in the hallway as we watch them turn away from the corner, “do vampires even sleep?” I asked as I turned towards my room.

“I rarely sleep,” Kuran Kaname stated as he placed his hand on the doorknob, “I will see you two in a few minutes. Killua did say we are going to have a meeting after everyone gets situated.”

I stood there as I watched him walked into the room and the door closed with a soft click, which immediately followed by another soft click and I turn towards my left and realized that Chrollo has already entered his room. I took the cold doorknob in the palm of my hand and I softly turned and slowly pushed the door open. More plain walls, furniture and slightly ugly paintings but I must say this room is pretty big to just be consider low-cost housing. I noticed the blinking tablet on the wall, I stood in front of it and it lit up.

Hello, came across the screen and it a blue sensor scanned over my body.

Please insert your name, a keyboard appeared on the screen and I slowly typed in my name.

Hello Hisoka, went across the screen, Would you like for me to personalize your room?

 

“Yes,” I stated, I’m very interested in to see if this tablet will decorate according to me tastes.

The screen changed to a loading screen, your request will completed in ten seconds. ten. nine. eight. seven. six. five. four. three. two. one.

The room quickly changed. The wall with the tablet, changed into a dark red as did the tablet. The wall that my bed is up against it;however, the bed still has the same sheets and pillows, is now black. The wall that my bed faces is also black but is decorated by alternating lines of red hearts and red diamonds. A short dresser with a mirror above, is up against the wall. I open the drawer, hmm it is empty. It looks like with my first pay check I’m going to have to go shopping. I looked at the last wall and it looked exactly like a huge window showing me a night view of a city scape.

I heard the door of my room open, I sniffed the air to get use to my sensitivity of smell. They smell like rain, not like light pouring rain but a storm with thunder and lightening. I turned around and there stood Killua with my tablet scanning him.

Welcome, Killua. I looked up at him, “all of the tablets in here are connected. I forgot to mention it but I was sure you three could figure it out. I was curious what your room would look like.”

“I’m surprised you are here,” I stated as I walked over to him, “is our little family meeting about to start?”

“Not yet,” he stated as he looked past me and at the city scape wall, “nice view. I haven’t customized mine yet.”

“I let it do the customization and I am quite pleased.”

“I have a favor to ask you,” Killua stated as he closed his eyes while taking a deep breathe.

“Oh?” I could feel one of my eyebrows raising. Killua never asks me for favors it was always Gon, “I’m listening.”

His eyes snapped open behind his basic frames, “When Illumi is finally presented I want you to submit a request to mate with him. Woo him, seduce him, take him out on dates or whatever I do not care.”

“For what goal? Just to break his heart all in one go?”

“What heart?” he rolled his eyes, “While Grell was giving me a tour of the office some alphas approached me and basically stated their interests towars my brother.”

“You don’t like them?”

“No. The look on their face and the smell was giving off made me want to vomit and beat the shit out of them,” he stated as he put his hands in his pockets.

“Illumi is not stupid and besides he does have the right to say no.”

“It is Illumi we are talking about and he loves to control people and now he has the chance to have his own children and raise them the way he likes.”

“Awh, can you just picture lil Illumi’s running around,” I gave him a soft smile and grimaced at the look on his face.

“If it is you, he will not say no because he knows you are strong and you also like strong people,” he ran his hand in his hair, “it is the least I owe him.”

“Ahh, brotherly love.”

Killua sent me a sharp glare, “your answer?”

“I will ask him, but what do I get in return?”

“What do you want, Hisoka?”

“I will let you know when the time comes.”

“Okay,” he turned around and started to headed for the door, “you coming?”

I walk towards him, which he was holding the door open, “Thank you, Killua.” Killua Zoldyck has grown from the last time I saw him and now I believe that this boy is seventeen years old correct? He is almost the same height as me I believe he is a little over 180 cms, he is still wearing the same hairstyle, which almost makes him look younger besides facial bone structure and his more toned muscles. He has turned out so well.

We walked into the living room, I noticed Kurane Kaname and Chrollo are sitting on the couch with a seat in between them and Alois Trancy sat in a chair which is right next to Chrollo. I took the seat in a chair across from the blonde little boy, Alois Trancy.

Killua cleared his throat, “Because of Alois Trancy’s age, the reapers informed that it would be hard for him to get a job. William offered him a job at our office,” the glasses on his nose started to slip and he pushed them back up, “he has the choice to take the job or not but if he doesn’t we have to be prepared to take care of him financially.”

“No,” Alois Trancy spoke up, “I will take the job.”

“Okay then,” Killua stated as he went to readjust his frames, “we will come up with a cleaning and cooking schedule later but right now we have a set  bath schedule. There is only one huge bathroom that has a tub, a shower and a toilet, which is hidden by a wall and therefore the betas will take a bath first and then the alphas. Once an omega returns it would be the omegas, betas and followed by the alphas.”  

“Where is the bath?” I asked because I don’t remember it in the brief  tour.

“It is down the hallway that is next to the kitchen,” Killua pointed behind him directly at the hallway, “now for tomorrow-”

A new smell enter the room almost instantly, “Killlllua!” A familiar voice practically sing as their red long hair flowed down. He quickly ran over to Killua and took him into a tight hug.

“Grell!” Killua stated as he struggled to get out of the reapers hold.

“Grell,” another familiar voice appeared, William T. Spears pulled Grell off of Killua and Grell landed on his butt. He adjusted his glasses as he turn towards us, “sorry for the interruption. This will not happen again. We have bought your tailored suits for tomorrow, I believe you each received three so you can at least have a choice and also other clothes that was picked out for each of you. Please consider it a gift. Also, Killua your new glasses came in.”

Five huge bags appeared in the room, I spotted three with my name written on it. William T. Spears handed Killua a case and he opened it and handed the basic glasses back to William, “I love it,” he grinned as he took the midnight blue glasses out the case and put them on, “they fit a lot better. Thank you for bringing them.”

“We will take our leave,” William grabbed Grell by the back of his jacket collar, “the next time we decide to pay any of you visit we will ring the doorbell. Goodbye.” And the two reapers left just as fast as they went.

Killua picked up his bag and another , “As for tomorrow, you three know what you have to do,” he turned away, “Alois and I will take our baths now.”

I looked at the other two alphas in the room and they sat there also glancing towards me. I stood up and grabbed the bag that had a red tag with my name neatly written on it, “I will return to my room if any of you need me.”

I walked into the room, and felt the tablet scanning me.

Welcome back, Hisoka. I see you bought some clothes, would you like the closet?

 

I wonder why I didn’t see closet doors earlier, “Yes,” I responded as I looked at the tablet screen.

Ready. I turned around the room, and the interactive wall with the view of a night city scape is a basic dark red and a black door. I set the bag on the bed, let see what they have purchased for me. I pulled out the three boxes that contained my suit. A black suit, a white suit and a dark grey and they came with basic ties also a white shirt, a black shirt and a red shirt. I walked over the closet and open the door. Oh my, I was not expecting a walk-in closet just how is this building even consider low-cost housing? Maybe it is because of the shared bath.

After I finally finished putting away my clothes, I collapsed on the bed. It is more comfortable than I originally thought.

One new message. I heard a robotic voice speak. I look over at the tablet, and saw an envelope icon on the screen.

I made my way and pressed the message icon. The bath is ready now, appeared on the screen.

Do you wish to close the closet?

“Yes,” I stated as I watch the original wall return. I walked out the room and saw as Kuran Kaname glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, “heading towards the bath?”

“Yes,” he responded as he continue to walk ahead, “Chrollo already left.”

We both walk into the bath, greeted by Chrollo’s naked well sculpted body. He tossed his clothes into the hamper and headed towards the main tub. Kuran Kaname also started to strip and I glanced over his body as I started to take off my own clothes. His body is not bad, it was hard to tell if he had any muscles at all with the school-like uniform he was wearing. We tossed our clothes into the hamper at the same time and I stared at his ass as he joined Chrollo in the tub, “I prefer showers so I will not be joining you two.”

After taking a much needed hot shower, I wrapped a towel over my waist  and I grabbed another towel as I stepped out of the bath. I walked into the living and there sitting is Alois Trancy and he is just looking at his bare feet, “Is something wrong?” I brought up the free towel to my hair and began dry my hair as I looked at the young male.

“Oh I can’t sleep,” he gave me a simple smile, “Guess I’m just nervous about tomorrow.”

“Oh?” I began to walk past him, “it isn’t too late. Do you like to play games?”

I watched as his eyes lit up, “what kind of games?”

“Well I do have some playing cards,” I stated as I just the towel hang on my head.

‘

“Really?” He gave me another warm smile, “do you know how to play Ol’ Maid?”

I chuckled, “yeah and I know some magic tricks as well,” I began to walk away, “let me change and I will be back.”

“Okay,” he stated as he relaxed more into the couch.

We played continue to play Ol’ Maid and I showed him all the card tricks I know before Kuran Kaname and Chrollo both joined us but they didn’t join in our card game. Instead they both just sat there and began to read books and discussed past books they have read. I let Alois play with the cards, I watched as he stacked them up on the coffee table as he sat near Chrollo Lucilfer. After they finished talking about books; Chrollo and I became interested in Kuran Kaname and asked him about his vampire life.

“So what all can you do?” Chrollo asked as he placed his book in the slot between him and the armrest of the couch.

“Telekinesis, erasing memories, I can change into any form of my choice or change my physical characteristics, I can control multiple vampires, I can manipulate other pureblood vampires and I can turn a pureblood vampire into a human,” Kuran crossed his long legs, “you’ve asked about me, what about the both of you.”

I glanced at the temple of cards that Alois was still working on, I pointed my finger, “bungee gum,” I watched as bungee  gum took over his entire creation and I slowly moved it around the room in the area, “not exactly telekinesis but it is has it perks.”

“Oh wow,” Alois stated as he chuckled while clapping his hands.

“I have multiple of talents,” Chrollo stated as he lean back in the seat.

I placed the cards gently after showing off a little bit of my bungee gum, “very interesting,” the vampire stated, “did any of you have any lovers before all this?”

“No,” Chrollo stated.

“I have had my few shares of flings,” I stated as a smile crept across my face.

“There was someone that I liked but I knew I could not bring her happiness,” he stated as he leaned back in his seat, resting his hand on his book.

“Well someone is finally getting tired,” I stated quietly as I watched Alois climb on to the couch and fall asleep while resting his head on Chrollo’s lap and Chrollo slightly flinched and looked confused at the boys action.

“You guys are still awake?” Killua stated while rubbing his eye, holding his glasses in his hand, he puts them on and glances at how Alois is sleeping by using Chrollo’s lap as a pillow, “we can move him to his room.”

“He is fine, I will be up all night reading,” Chrollo stated as Killua crossed the room to fix himself a glass of orange juice.

“Okay,” he stated before he drank his orange juice in one go, he placed the glass in the dishwasher, “I'm going to go back to sleep.”

After Killua left, the two other alphas picked their books back up and continued to read where they picked up as I shuffled my cards. After a few minutes, I knew they were not going to put their books back down and I returned back to sleep.

Welcome back, Hisoka. Flashed across the tablet as I enter my room, Are you ready to go to bed?

“Yes,” I responded as I crawled into the bed. The lights in the room dimmed, and with the night city view it was as if  I was back in my room at Heaven’s Arena.

“Are you gentlemen ready?” William T. Spears said he approached us looking down right at his watch, “we are right on schedule.”

“Relax, William,” Sadao Maou stated as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I have a new reaper that I would like to start to officially train sometime today,” he adjusted his glasses as he looked past Sadao Maou and at a white dog with a green hamster on top, “I was worried someone would not be on time.”

“Eins, zwei, drei,” the dog spoke and suddenly there was purple and green smoke, “I have always been on time, Mister William,” he stated as he leaned on his cane, he took his purple hat and nodded towards us, “Hello, I am Mephisto and this is my younger brother Amaimon,” he moved his arm and revealed the man with green hair and large eyes that slightly remind me of Illumi, “those two are our half-brothers, Yukio and Rin Okumura,” I looked at the two, the one called Rin had longer hair than Yukio but they both had pointy ears, horns and tails and seemed to be surrounded by blue fire.

“You are only on time when it suits you, Lord Mephisto,” William stated as he cleared his throat, “These are the three alphas: Hisoka, Chrollo Lucilfer and Kuran Kaname, whom will be seeing over the vampires. These two are the betas: Alois Trancy and Killua Zoldyck, whom is the new reaper in our department.”

“Welcome to the Underworld, gentlemen,” Mephisto stated as he bowed and lifted his hat off his head, “I was not the one you should have been worried about being late.”

“Are you speaking of me, Mephisto?” Another man approached wearing a very excellent kimono, which had a long thing of fur that wrapped over his shoulder. He has long white hair, a purple moon on his forehead and four marks on his face, two on each side and pointy ears but not as pointy as the others, “I had business that needed to be taken care of before I left but the number of times I have been tardy does not compare to you Mephisto.”

Mephisto slightly shrugged, “This stick in the mud is Sesshomaru.”

He turned towards us, “hello,” he responded and gave a slight nod as he looked up above him, “ah hello Lucifer.”

“Hey,” he waved at him as he flipped around from above, “Just so you know Grell will be here-”

“SESSHOMARU!” was yelled hysterically as a blur of red clouded my vision only briefly.

“Grell,” Sesshomaru growled as Grell clinged onto him desperately, “this Sesshomaru has told you to not ever do this.”

Grell let go of the man, “you are no fun, Sesshomaru. Ah,  Hey Killua!” He winked and sent Killua a kiss in the air. I also sent Killua a look but he avoided my gaze completely.

“Brothers,” a voice said sternly as the remainder conversation ceased. A tall man walked down the corridor, the only sound is that of his hills that echo of the walls. His long hair flowed, his wings stretched out and I can see his tail slightly from behind him, “and gentlemen,”  he flashed a smile towards, which showed off two sharp teeth as he reached up and rubbed the horns on his head.

The princes and the reapers in hall bowed towards Hades, also known as Sebastian, “my Lord,” they all said in sync.

“Are we ready to begin?”

“Yes, my Lord,” William stated as he adjusted his glasses.

Mephisto, Amaimon, Yukio and Rin Okumura walked past a heavy black curtain. On the other side of the curtain, I could hear screams and cheers for the alphas males. Sadao Maou and Lucifer went past the heavy black curtain as the cheers calmed down only for them to return louder with claps and whistles. Sesshomaru sighed as he stood behind the black curtain and waited for the cheers to silence, he slowly stepped through the curtain and there was a loud shrill of his name, pleas of begging to be knotted.

“Is it always like this?” I asked.

Hades chuckled, “Yes, my brothers and I do stir up a reaction. Mephisto and Amaimon used to be very popular but some of them are slightly ticked that they are hardly ever here. Yukio and Rin are new and they are getting used to them. Everyone knows that Sadao Maou has a steady partner and Lucifer will sometimes have a fling with anyone who shows interest. Sesshomaru does drive all of the omegas wild, his scent is the only polled one that all the omegas find to be very pleasant,” he stepped towards the curtain, “I will see you five on the other side,” he gave us another soft smile and he stepped through the curtain and the cheers of the crowd was extremely loud.

“Ladies, gentlemen, boy and girls,” we could hear him say loudly, “We have gathered you all here today because after centuries Nyx has taken in new children of darkness. We have been blessed with ten newcomers into our world,” he paused briefly as he waited for the cheers to die down, “Out of these ten gentlemen we have been blessed with five new omegas, three new alphas and two new betas. Thankfully, one of those betas is a new reaper and that means William T. Spears will be not complaining for some time,” there was laughter from the crowd and William slightly clicked his tongue in distaste at the joke, “are you ready to meet the new alphas and betas today?!” He asked the crowd and they went wild.

“Line up in this order: Alois Trancy, Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka, Chrollo Lucilfer and Kuran Kaname,” William spoke really quick as Grell went through us and did final touch ups and I felt his hands linger on my biceps and giving them a slight squeeze.

Hades chuckled as the crowd finally calmed down, “well here they come,” William pointed towards Alois and he started walking through the heavy black curtain, “Alois Trancy one of our new betas,” Killua walked through the curtain after William signaled him, “and here is our new reaper ladies and gentlemen, Killua Zoldyck!” The crowd cheered and I believe I heard some whistles also coming from the crowd.

“And now for the alphas,” Hades spoke, his voice growing serious. William pointed towards me and I started walking towards the curtain and I pushed it away, “Hisoka,” Hades spoke and I opened my eyes to see the crowd of millions of people. As I walked towards the front of the stage, I looked up at the dark purple looking sky and meeting the sky was tall sparkling like buildings. I looked at the front row and the rush of my blood drown out the vulgar cries sent towards me as I stood next to Hades.

Sesshomaru walked towards us and stood between the middle, “Do you, Hisoka, offer complete submission towards this Hades?”

Just like they told us I looked Hades in his red eyes before I lowered my eyes, “yes, I, Hisoka, submit completely to Lord Hades.”

“Do you, Hisoka, promise that Hades words are held above your own?”

I kept staring at my brand new shoes, “Yes, I, Hisoka, promise and will keep this promise as long as I draw breath.”

“Kneel, Hisoka,” Sesshomaru stated and I kneel down and turned my head away from the crowd, showing off my neck.

“Hisoka, I, Hades accepts your submission and I promise to be a leader that you will never doubt ,” Hades bend down slightly and gently placed his hands on my shoulders as he slowly lifted my heavy body up. I felt his pointy teeth slight glide over my neck before he found a spot and slowly start to bite down on my neck. As he teeth sink down through my flesh my blood starts to boil like my entire body is on fire but at the same time it feels like I am pushed down an entire pool of ice water and it makes my entire body shiver. It hurts, shit it hurts a lot. If anyone asked me the time I felt the most pain it would be this moment right now. Even my eyelids feel extremely heavy and it is just a struggle to keep them open. I feel feathers wrap around my body, which are very nice and warm.

I smell peppermints, I snapped my eyes open and they were met with huge icy blues looking down at me, “where am I?” I groaned as I tried to set up.

“You can’t get up,” a familiar voice spoke, “do you know who I am?”

“Alois, I know who are you,” I stated as I rubbed my throbbing neck, “what happened?”

“You passed out,” Alois stated as he took a towel off my forehead and replaced it with a colder one, “all three of you passed out but you are the last one to wake up. Undertaker states that every alpha passes out after the submission and he figured you would be out the most since it has been awhile where Sebastian had to do a submission ceremony.’

“Ah,” I stated as I heard my stomach growl, “are we back-”

“Yes are back at our home and we are in your room,” he stated softly, “you are hungry,” he did a slight pout, “Killua cooked dinner but it is nothing you can eat right now in your state,” I saw his arms shift and he held a bowl one hand a spoon in another, “I made you some porridge that I use to make for Luka but it might not taste very good.”

“That is fine,” I stated as I slowly opened my mouth.

Alois brought the spoon towards my lips, he slowly put the spoon in my mouth, and slowly dragged it out. It taste alright, it is a bit runny for me and could use a little more seasoning, “it tastes bad doesn’t it? I’ll have Killua fix you a better tasting bowl.”

“No,” I said as I opened my mouth, “it tastes just fine.” Alois continued to feed me silently, “What time is it?”

“Almost midnight.”

“I have been asleep that long?” I stated slightly surprised.

“Yeah and we have been checking up on you every hour. The first to wake up was Chrollo and Kurane woke up thirty minutes after him,” he scooped more of the porridge and by scraping the bowl, “this is the last bite.”

I opened my mouth and took in the last bite, “thank you for the food, Alois.”

“It was nothing,” he state as he gathered the empty bowl and the cold towel.

“Is everyone else awake?”

“No they are all asleep,” he yawned, “do you need anything else?”

“No, I am fine and I will try to get up and take a shower in a few minutes,” I stated, “and you should go to bed.”

“Goodnight, Hisoka,” Alois said softly as he quietly exited my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have much to do since midterms have passed so I took the opportunity to work on this story today.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this story as I continue to work on it.  
> Please feel free to leave comments.
> 
> xoxo,  
> symone_Nicole
> 
> P.S I'm not very good at coming up with names for chapters.


	6. Under the Lover's Knot Tree

Every day around noon, Miroku would venture out in the gardens by himself. He found it the most peaceful place at the omega center where he could meditate without any distractions. The first time he came out here to mediate he was gone for a lengthy long time and Illumi Zoldyck, Zero Kiryuu, Light Yagami and Ciel Phantomhive set out to find him and thought he escaped. They let the betas know of his absence and they informed Hanzo Urushihara and when they discovered him in the mediating in the garden both parties received a lecture from the alpha. Sometimes Zero Kiryuu would join Miroku in the garden but he would simply lay against the tree and close his eyes and rest. Miroku knew it was Zero Kiryuu from his scent alone, which he says he smells like an early morning with fresh dew on the grass. Sometimes Illumi Zoldyck, who smells slightly peculiar and Miroku has not been able to know exactly what it is, would join him in the garden and sit across from the meditating monk; however, his large eyes would just be staring at him and once when Miroku gave him his undivided attention and Illumi did not speak a word.

They have been here for a month and have already settled into a routine. At least once a week, Killua would come to visit his brother and tell them about the home life and that they finally got into a stable routine without killing each other this week. Light Yagami and Ciel Phantomhive became close friends as they shared their stories about when they were solving cases occasionally they would read a mystery novel together and have bets on who is the culprit. Miroku believes that they are like brothers and remind him of Inuyasha and Shippo because they do get along rather well but they often have verbal spats. However, Miroku can see through Light’s composure and knows that he cares for Ciel, like a younger brother exactly how he saw through Inuyasha. As for Miroku, he would wake up early and he would atleast talk to his future roommates once a day if not more. He also mingled with other omegas and they often came to him with advice since he has already had sex and even though it was completely different from the sex they would be experiencing they claimed that sex was sex.

Miroku came to an agreement with three betas for when he experiences his first heat and he agreed with three betas just in case if his first choice was not available. His first choice is named Akihiro; Miroku finds him to be very attractive but also he enjoys their conversations because they never grow dull. Akihiro was born around the same time as Miroku and he is the oldest beta there and they both enjoy reminiscing about the age they grew up in. Akihiro is tall, possibly taller than average and he has short black hair but a grey patch on the left side of his forehead. Miroku’s second is Jun, he is tall but not as tall as Akihiro and he has wavy brown hair that flows to his shoulders. Jun is a lot younger than Miroku and he is not even one hundred years old yet but Jun loves asking Miroku about the age he grew up in and mostly because Akihiro ignores his questions. Jun has a very vibrant personality and he enjoys it when Miroku braids flowers into his hair. Miroku’s third choice is Minori who is a demon, he is about the same height as Miroku and Minori would come to mediate with Miroku at least once a week and Minori would tell him about all the flowers in the garden. Miroku finds Minori to make him feel calm and relaxed and he enjoys the time they spent together. Minori is a bit older than Jun and he has long black hair that he always wears into a ponytail. When Miroku made his agreement with the three gentleman he even gave them the permission to knot him if they can form a knot.

When Miroku finally made it to his favorite spot in the garden, he sat down and began his meditation that is when he could smell more betas than usual. He sniffed the air and he could smell Akihiro, Jun, and Minori are heading towards his direction.

“Miroku?” Akihiro called out with his deep voice.

“Is something wrong?” Miroku looked up with his eyes slightly wide as Akihiro, Jun, and Minori came through the thick vines of the trees.

“No, you just have a visitor today and to drown out his scent he has been sprayed but there are going to be more betas in this area than usual,” Akihiro spoke as Jun and Minori both walked into two different directions, “we will not listen in to your conversation but we will be here if you need us.”

“Okay, Akihiro,” Miroku inquired, “Who is visiting me today?”

“This Sesshomaru has come to speak with the monk,” a familiar voice filled with nostalgia spoke as the figure came through the thick vines.

“Oh, Lord Sesshomaru,” Miroku stated as he began to stand up.

“You do not have to stand,” Sesshomaru stated as he walked towards the monk, “this Sesshomaru will sit down as well.”

Miroku turned towards Akihiro, whom is playing with his short hair, “you may leave and I will call you if I need you.”

“Do not hesitate, Miroku,” he added as he turned away and reluctantly left the Lord inu demon with the monk.

“This Sesshomaru has come to deliver a letter from Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru stated as he sat down and leaned against the tree.

“Inuyasha is still alive?” Miroku inquired as he moved closer to Sesshomaru, “how has he been?”

Sesshomaru pulls out a heavy letter and hands it to Miroku, “my brother has been doing well. Inuyasha is very happy.”

“I see that you and Inuyasha are on better terms now,” Miroku ran his hand over the thick envelope.

“Yes, if something were to happen to this Sesshomaru than Inuyasha would be the Lord of the Western Lands and if something were to happen to Inuyasha than one of his pups will be the new Lord of the Western Lands,” Sesshomaru  stated he quickly glanced over the monk.

“Inuyasha and Kagome had-”

“No, Kagome left Inuyasha and he was very upset and he was just roaming around after you and that demon hunter left to start a family. He ran across Kouga and they comforted each other and around the same time Inuyasha went into his first heat and he became pregnant from their coupling. Kouga did right by my brother and they became mates, which is funny to watch but it also gives me  a headache.”

Miroku chuckled as he ran his hand through the black grass, “that would be interesting to see them as a couple but I am glad that he is happy. How many pups did they have?”

“They had four bratty little pups,” Sesshomaru stated as he rubbed his temple, “they are sixteen now and two of them have the strips mark on their face. Inuyasha and this Sesshomaru were very surprised that he gave birth to full blooded demons.”

“Only four? I know here there are omegas who have heats twelve times a year, six times a year, twice a year and once a year.” The less times an omega goes through heat in a year the more pups they will have in one litter.

“When Inuyasha gave birth he did it at my castle, which he stormed there because him and Kouga had a petty fight and he went into labor but it also was the night he is human. Thankfully, the wolf and the healer were trailing behind him on his travel because I did not have a healer on staff.”

“Inuyasha can not have children anymore?”

“No, he still can but he had to wait through the pain before the operation could be done. It was just that he told Kouga he was not going to have anymore pups for a while,” Sesshomaru paused and his eyes darted away before they landed back on the monk, “I believe during his next heat they are going to try for another litter.”

“Do you like your nephews?”

“They are much like their parents,” Sesshomaru responded.

“Should I take that as a no?”

“This Sesshomaru does like his nephews even though they do cause this Sesshomaru trouble there and even here.”

“How so?”

“When I leave they cover this Sesshomaru in their scent, which my scent has been polled as the most pleasing but there have been fights on my exact scent. If they never covered this Sesshomaru in their scent this Sesshomaru would not have to experience the screams nor the constant and persistent letters of requests to be mated.”

Miroku sniffed the air a few times at Sesshomaru’s weak scent, “it is faint but you smell like home.”

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, “that is a very vague description.”

I laughed, “but it is true. Is there anything I can do for you today Lord Sesshomaru?”

“How are you doing? This Sesshomaru thought that all this would be strange to you.”

“Ah well not really and I have been knotted before-”

“What?” Sesshomaru stated as his eyes widen in surprise

“Yes, it was before I ever met Inuyasha,” Miroku explained, “When I was eighteen and on one of my journeys helping villages by performing exorcisms I stumbled across, which I thought was a beautiful maiden in distress and I aimed to soothe her and also flirt with her. However, what I thought was a maiden ended up to be a man well a neko demon; he was I suppose since I know the correct term now in his rut. However, I did not realize it was a man until much later,” Miroku paused looking down at his slightly trembling hands, “he basically lead me into a cave that they have been staying at recently and on the way we exchanged flirtatious comments and they constantly were sniffing the air but I thought they must have been crying. When we arrived in the cave that is when they mention that they loved my scent and they pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionately as their hands roamed over my body. That was when I felt something poking me in the stomach and by that time was when he pushed me down on all fours and took me until I passed out,” he clenched his hands onto the fabric of my robes, “When I woke up, I had no idea where I was at but I was being fed and I was being cleaned just to be taken again and knotted again. The cycle repeated every day and after a week he told me that he wanted to fill me with his pups, which believe me I thought it was crazy that a male human could become pregnant and carry children. However, he told me that the strongest demon seed can have a human male filled with their pups. That was when I when realized that the chance of me returning home was very slim. After a month of being constantly taken and used it was found out that I was not pregnant. Eventually he started taking me less until he eventually stopped. He asked if I loved him,” He chuckled while grabbing a hold onto his shivering arms, “I stated how can I love a man such as you and he left and I did not see him for three days until he finally let me go home,” He paused briefly, “I believe after that is when it got much worse. Demons would approach me constantly wanting to make me theirs and before any could tried they were killed by same neko demon, which I thought was there to take me back but he simply walked away and that was when I knew he was always watching me,” strong arms wrapped around his trembling body and pulled him into their firm chest, “I want to tell all the omegas here that it hurts being knotted and that the pain is unbearable physically and emotionally. For hours I was stucked to someone who I feared, detested, and hated with every bone in my body and I wanted to kill him as he slept but I could barely even move by myself alone.”

“Miroku,” Sesshomaru spoke dangerously low, “what is this neko-demons name?”

“I do not know.”

“Miroku, are you lying to me?”

“No, I never asked for his name,” Miroku replied as he looked up at the inu demon’s piercing gaze.

“Do you know if this neko demon still lives?”

“No,” Miroku responded as he laid his head against the other’s shoulder, “The last time I saw him was when after I met up with Inuyasha and I figured that he was still watching me. When I was alone another demon stated his interests and I took care of him by myself and that was when he appeared and told me to be careful with Naraku and that he would not be able to protect me. I told him that I did not need nor want his protection and that I wish he would stopped following me and he simply stood there until Inuyasha called me name looking for me and then he vanished and I have not seen him nor heard from him since.”

“DId you tell the betas it was okay to knot you?”

“Yes.”

“Why would you do that when you are obviously shivering right now.”

Miroku chuckled, “maybe it is cold.”

“You should tell them not to knot you.”

“When they mention knotting and how one being stuck to their partner and that was when I remember that event from all those years ago and I was truly afraid but I do not want to be afraid anymore,” Miroku stated sterly as he turned his head and glanced at Sesshomaru.

“A neko demon that is old that has servants, and that  has feminine features,” Sesshomaru pondered, “I know of the neko demon that did you wrong. This Sesshomaru promises to see that he is punished.”

“What,” Miroku looked up slightly flabbergasted, “you do not have to do such and thing for me, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“This-,” Sesshomaru paused, “I consider you to be a friend-”

“Because I helped you and Inuyasha to reconcile?”

“I still consider you to be my friend,” Sesshomaru stated as he glanced away before looking back down at Miroku, “do you doubt my strength to kill the neko demon?”

“What no-”

“It shall be done, I will-”

The ever so flirtatious monk grabbed Sesshomaru's chest, since the Lord inu demon did not have on his armor, and gave it a slight squeeze.

Sesshomaru’s face quickly flushed on his cheeks, “monk, what are you doing?”

“I am distracting you from a very stupid mistake,” Miroku continued to squeeze his muscles, enjoying the reaction he is getting from Sesshomaru, “I know how strong you are, I can feel it in your chest. However, there is no need to go seeking for vengeance what happened in the past. I have forgave that neko demon and if I never ended up here I would not have remembered.”

“Fine,” Sesshomaru barked but his voice sounded slightly flustered , “can you stop this inappropriate groping and Inuyasha told me your hands wander to women’s behinds.”

“I can grab and massage yours if you want, Lord Sesshomaru,” Miroku joked as he sent a wink towards the inu demon.

Sesshomaru entire face instantly turned  and Miroku laughed loudly at Sesshomaru’s embarrassment, “That beta, the one you called Akihiro does not appreciate me holding you like this,” Sesshomaru stated softly.

“Hmm,” Miroku hummed softly while trying to calm down his laughter, “I guess we are in quite comprising position,” he leaned up to where his lips were besides Sesshomaru’s ear and he whispered, “with just a slip of the robe you could take me and none of them would ever know… unless that is you make me scream.”

Sesshomaru glanced away while biting his lip and he mumbled, “Inuyasha is right; you are a pervert.”

Miroku pressed his face into the other’s kimono to muffle his laughter, “since they have not stopped us I am going to take advantage of this opportunity and enjoy your vague scent.”

“Underneath this tree?”

“Yes, I love this tree.”

“Not only are you a pervert but you are a hopeless romantic.”

“Hopeless romantic?” He breathed out, “does this tree have a story?”

“Hm a very old one, there is not that many in the Underworld,” Sesshomaru paused briefly as he unwrapped his arms from Miroku’s body and let them rest to the side, “some refer to it as the lovelorn tree or the lover’s knot. A long time ago there was a couple and because both misunderstood the feelings for the other they suffered unrequited love, which is why this tree is called the lovelorn tree. The legends say that the same couple killed each other in front of the tree by using the vines as the loose and when the body was removed that is what caused the knots in the tree. The tree has long vine like limbs that are flexible and easy to move through and they hang and can seclude lovers, the vines are colors of deep reds and purple to symbolize passion and the magical feeling it could bring to a couple,” Sesshomaru paused briefly as he raised his arm above , “there are thousands and thousands of vines anyone can hide underneath the protection of the tree; which because of that recently some believe it is called lover’s knot because lover’s would sneak here to make love and enjoy the magic of being knotted and tied together to one’s love.”

“That would suggest that you could have feelings for me, Lord Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes even though he knew that the monk could not see it, “that would also suggest you could have feelings for me, monk.”

Miroku leaned off Sesshomaru’s chest and showed up his slightly flushed cheeks and his eyes glazed over, “Sesshomaru,” he spoke very softly, which was barely over a whisper.

“Are you okay?” Sesshomaru stated as he looked over him his eyes brows squinted together.

“Hmm,” Miroku began to respond but he took a long pause while taking a long sigh, “I am kind of warm.”

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and he sniffed around Miroku and a soft growl escaped his lips.

“Akihiro!” Sesshomaru called out and he appeared suddenly, “I think he is starting to go through his heat.”

“We have made an agreement and I will take him,” Akihiro took Miroku into his arms, and sniffed him, “this is odd. He must have started early this morning but his scent did not change until now. Thank you, another beta here will take care of you,” Akihiro sniffed the air around Sesshomaru, “you smell like you will be in a rut soon,” Akihiro looked down at the flustered monk, “I will take great care of you, Miroku.”

“Sesshomaru,” the monk called out softly while reaching out for inu demon.

“Akihiro will take great care of you,” Sesshomaru stated as he held onto his hand, using all his strength to fight back against his instincts.

 

Another beta approached and led Sesshomaru away, “What is happening,” Miroku whimpered as he struggled to walk with his red face and a sheen of sweat started to appear.

“You are going through your first heat, Miroku,” Akihiro responded as he stopped as he noticed and swooped him up, “I shall carry you to the heatroom.”

“I am hot, so hot,” he complained as he pulled on his robe, “something is wrong. help me.”

“Everything will be fine,” Akihiro moved quickly through the halls to the mating room.

Akihiro had Miroku in the heatroom within three minutes. He gently laid down Miroku on his pack on comfortable blankets and sheets, a form of mating nest they have prepared. Miroku clinged to his arms and he bend down and kissed him briefly on the forehead, “I’ll be right back, I promise.” Akihiro turned around as he headed towards the tablet and changed the settings so they wouldn’t be disturb or disturb others with Miroku’s scent. He turned around and saw Miroku dramatically and quickly taking off the rest of his robe. Akihiro slowly released the pheromone, which is similar to an alphas that took him centuries to get rick to calm the troubled omega.

Miroku sniffed the air constantly , “Akihiro, I need,” he moved on up on my knees, which is showing off his rather strained erection, and his arms stretched out to the beta, “Akihiro.”

Akihiro started to undress his clothes as he made his way over towards needy omega while keeping the pheromones flowing, “I will give you what you want, what you need Miroku.” Akihiro crossed the room in no time and Miroku quickly wrapped his arms around his body. Akihiro bend down and placed his hands on either side of Miroku face and took his lips in a hungry kiss. There lips continue to move with each other even when Miroku boldly sticked his tongue in the others mouth. Akihiro slowly move down until they were both on their knees, he broke the kiss and Miroku let out a groan in displeasure and went back to claim the others lips until Akihiro went and kissed him down his neck. One of his hands held the other side of his face and his hands are slipping through Miroku’s hair and around to undo the band that held up his hair. As the other hand stayed in Miroku’s soft hair the other traveled down his body to his hardened member and gave it a soft squeeze that made Miroku’s voice hitch.

Miroku widen his legs around the beta as the beta slowly started to push him down his back. Akihiro kissed down his collarbone until his mouth reached one of Miroku’s slightly perky nipples. As he started to stroke Miroku’s throbbing cock, he licked the sensitive slowly, flicking it with the tip of us tongue before he sucked it between his lips.

“Akihiro,” the monk moaned as his eyes rolled back at the new sensations. His hand grabbing at the other’s shoulder as the other went through Akihiro’s short hair.

“Did you like that?” Akihiro asked as he slightly picked up his stroking pace, and the tip of the monk’s nipple is on the tip of his tongue.

“More,” Miroku begged as Akihiro took both of his hands and gently played with the other nipples, which he twisted and squeezed as he kissed me all the way down to my navel. He continued to kiss his way down until his lips met my hot and sensitive cock. He kissed the tip of the head and gave the slit a little lick as he hand went past hills and down to his opening, which is drenched in slick. He slowly inserted his first finger and the omegas wanting hole, which took in the betas fingers very easily; he slowly moved it out then he inserted two of his fingers as he licked the Miroku’s throbbing cock from the base all the way to the tip. Miroku clenched his fingers in Akihiro’s hair as the beta continued to twist and spread his fingers inside of the omega and his warm mouth took in his entire member with ease as the monk began whimper and thrust into the other’s wet mouth.

Akihiro decided to enter a third finger into the trembling monk and Miroku’s moans appeared to make the beta to tease the omega even more. Miroku clenched his fingers tightly in the others short hair as he roughly pulled Akihiro off his sensitive cock. Miroku lifted up his shaking leg and began to push the beta away with his foot and then rested his thigh on the other shoulders. With his flushed cheeks and slight tears in his eyes, “enough of the foreplay,” he spoke and his voice slightly shaking.

Akihiro chuckled and it seemed his deep voice seem to echo in the room. Akihiro leaned up causing Miroku’s leg to slowly slide of his shoulder but he grabbed it gently, holding it in place, “is that so? Tell me what you want, Miroku,” the beta then began to kiss hot trails down the omega’s leg waiting for the others response.

“Inside of me, fucking me, and filling me up with your pups,” Miroku shakily breathed as he looked at the beta with his lust filled eyes.

While Akihiro’s lips linger on Miroku’s hot leg, the beta reached over in a compartment with his free hand and took out a condom. The experienced beta opened the condom with his teeth and took removed it from the package. Akihiro leaned down at bit to keep Miroku’s leg from sliding off his shoulder as he rolled the condom on his own hardened member. The beta leaned down and placed his hand flat down near the omega’s head, whom lightly wrapped his hand around his wrist as the beta position his member at the monk’s hole. Miroku’s thigh stayed on Akihiro’s shoulder as the beta slowly started to push his way inside the omega hole and continue go through Miroku’s hot and tight walls.

“I am all in, ready for me to move?”

Miroku eyes were closed while he shaked his head in agreement.

“Hey,” Akihiro stated as he breathe across Miroku’s neck, “open those beautiful eyes or I am not moving.”

Miroku eyes flew open and met the vibrant green eyes of Akihiro’s, “look only at me,” Akihiro demanded as he placed a quick kiss on Miroku’s neck.

Miroku’s eyes never left Akihiro’s as he began to thrust softly in Miroku’s hot and tight warmth drawing out soft whimpers from the monk. Miroku growled impatiently at the current pace and grabbed Akihiro’s firm cheek as and pushed the unexpected beta inside of him more. Akihiro chuckled as he moved the omega’s leg off his shoulder and held both of his legs in his hands. The beta continue increased his speed with each thrust as he held the monk wide to the point of pounding deeply in his hole and hitting the omega’s sweet bundle of nerves, which made it harder for the beta to keep his intense pace as the omega clenched down on him. A loud moan escaped Miroku’s lips as his eyes flutter shut and Akihiro quickly claimed his lips, which did not matter because the room was sound proof. While their tongues intertwine as the kissed passionately while Akihiro’s fingers ran through Miroku’s hair as his other hand trailed across his thigh. The beta kept his speedy pace until Miroku broke their kiss and his head rolled back as he came and his semen splatter between the two males. Akihiro stopped as the omega’s walls clenched and trembled over his member, he looked down at the monk, who is panting as he leans up and kisses Akihiro deeply and pushing him away, which forces the beta out of him.

Akihiro end ups on sitting on his rear as Miroku holds onto the betas face and sits on his lap, Akihiro’s still hard cock rubbing against the monk’s tender and wet hole. The beta reached out and lightly trace the omega’s cock and his eyebrows rose in surprise that the other was still hard. Miroku moaned in the kiss as he felt Akihiro large hand wrapped around his slightly sensitive member, giving it gentle and rough tugs. The kiss broke as Miroku placed his left hand on the other’s shoulder and used the other to position Akihiro’s cock and he quickly sunk down on the beta’s entire member, which drew a cry out from himself and the sudden tightness caused Akihiro to grunt as his member went inside the omega.

“Now, we can come together,” Miroku panted as he put his other hand on the other’s empty shoulder.

“As you wish,” Akihiro chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the other waist.

Miroku slowly start to move up and down off of the beta’s large shaft at a slow but very pleasurable pace then Akihiro held tightly onto the omega’s hips and thrusted up into the monk, in time with his pace. Miroku stared at the other’s wet lips and he leaned to take them again as their pace quickened and his nails slightly digged into the betas back. Akihiro slowly kissed Miroku’s lower swollen lip before he the omega’s hot tongue into his mouth. Miroku and Akihiro continue to embrace each other with their lips lock at a steady quick and deep past until Akihiro could feel that he was close and could feel his knot slowly begin to form.

The beta broke the kiss as he held tighter onto the omega’s hips, “I’m close,”  he grunted as he thrusted harder and faster into the hot flesh.

“Knot me,” Miroku cried out as he his nails scraped down the others back because of beta’s intensity.

The beta grunted in response as he continue to pound his way through the omega’s tight warmth and winced as he could the other’s sharp nails digging through his back. Miroku threw his head back as he moaned through his second orgasm and Akihiro continue to thrust into Miroku’s trembling and tightening flesh as his hot semen landed on the beta. Miroku eyes widen dramatically and he gasped as Akihiro pounded inside of him harder and faster.

“Miroku,” Akihiro grunted as he reached climax and kept moving through his orgasm until he completely stilled. He relaxed his hold on the omega’s hips and slowly pushed him down on his large knot.

“It is so big,” Miroku groaned as the knot slowly started to enter him.

“Does it hurt?” Akihiro asked as he placed his hand on the monk’s face and kissed a fleeing tear.

“No,” the monk shook his head, “feels exactly what I wanted,” he stated before another moan escaped his lips. Akihiro kissed his lips gently as he pushed the rest of his knot inside of the omega.

Akihiro slowly parted his lips from Miroku’s and began to wipe away the sheet of sweat from his forehead and gently pushed his hair, that was sticking to his forehead, back. Miroku relaxed in his arms and he panted out as he relaxed onto the other’s body. The beta held the omega gently in his arms as he slowly moved on his side and his fingers lightly stroke his body as the monk began to cool down.

“That was intense,” Miroku spoke softly as he looked up at Akihiro.

Akihiro softly chuckled, “are you okay?”

“I am better than okay,” the monk chuckled as he winked at the beta.

 **  
** Akihiro laughed, “I’m glad now get some sleep,” he placed a kiss on Miroku’s head and he watched as the omega’s eyes started to slowly close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for the questions and the feedback! I hope you enjoyed the smut and Miroku's flirtatious remarks towards Lord Sesshomaru. Will I pair them together? I'm thinking about it because I think they would be rather cute together. Thank you again and feel free to leave questions, comments and feedback!
> 
> xoxo,  
> Symone_Nicole
> 
> P.S I hope you all had an amazing Halloween!


	7. In the Late Hours of the Night

When Kuran Kaname’s arrived in the Underworld he quickly climbed the ranks of society because of he is pureblood vampire. Now he attends daily meetings with the Lord of the Underworld and the Princes of Hell; however, Mephisto is hardly ever at the meetings and it is the same for the twins. The three send Amaimon to listen and discuss on their behalf but occasionally Yukio will drag all four of them to the meeting. The meetings, especially on the days that call for a vote last until late hours during the night. The Lord of the Underworld told him that he does have his own private room where he can rest but Kuran Kaname continues to return to the apartment that he shares currently with two others alphas, two betas, and eventually with the arrival of two omegas. He usually returns home to find Hisoka trying to instigate a fight with Chrollo but he does not give much attention to the red-headed clown. If Hisoka is not trying to instigate a fight with Chrollo, he is usually starting one with the young reaper, if Killua Zoldyck is home, and if Killua is not home then Hisoka is showing more card tricks to Alois Trancy. Rarely, Hisoka and Chrollo will not be home and have yet to return from their missions and Kuran Kaname will walk in on a rather cute scene of Killua and Alois spending time with each other. Only once did he return home to Alois Trancy alone and that one time he was dressed an apron and was attempting to cook himself a meal until Kuran Kaname took pity for the child and showed him a simple, and he was told it was suppose to be a delicious meal.

Kuran Kaname’s job as an ambassador for the vampire population in the Underworld is not too dreadful. Immediately of his arrival in office, he was swarmed with requests of mating, which he collaborated with Hanzo Urushihara to get his input with making decisions since the Prince of Hell knows everything mating. He spent most of his time meeting with vampires in the Underworld, going around and introducing himself to the part-vampires, and the ones who turned into level E’s but for some reason they were not insane. They complained and gave suggestions to Kuran Kaname that he could change in their area and mostly all of them were concerned about the matters of mating. Apparently, Hanzo Urushihara issued a banned on all vampires from acquiring mates and from spending their heats and ruts with anyone that was not a specialized beta. Hanzo Urushihara made the decision because they did not have a pure blooded vampire on staff and didn’t want the population to grow drastically before there was one on board. It has taken Hanzo Urushihara and Kuran Kaname weeks to go through the requests papers that have arrived on his doorstep and with Hanzo Urushihara information, Kuran Kaname was able to gain insights on all vampires in the society.

 

Currently, Kuran Kaname is looking at the last piece of paper of request to court an omega with the intention of mating and possibly spending their heats with Zero Kiryuu. The request was filled by his assistant, his name is Samuel. His thumbs lingers over the paper even while a tall man enters his office. He is an alpha, he has long white hair, part of it covering his left eye and a large scar begins underneath his right face and continues down to his chin.

“My Lord,” he stated and stood there waiting for Kuran Kaname’s attention, “I am just here to remind you that the meeting will be starting soon.”

“How do you know about Zero Kiryuu, Samuel?” Kuran Kaname, leaned back in his black leather chair while lacing his fingers together.

“I am one of the oldest living vampires here and in the world of the living. I was born from the union from a vampire named Lazarus and from a human female named Bethany,” he paused as Kuran Kaname’s eyes widen at his statement, “as the millenniums passed by I constantly wondered about my existence and no longer wanted to live nor prey after humans. When the association was created they did not see me a threat and was even surprised that I was not a pureblood, and that is how I met the Kiryuu family. I only saw him briefly, when I begged for his parents to take my life.”

“And you fell in-love with the child?” Kuran Kaname’s eyebrows squinched up and a slight frown began to form on his face.

“No. I did not have such feelings for a child but when I saw his name on the list I just thought I could protect him since some of the alphas ended up here because of their death at the Kiryuu family,” Samuel stopped speaking immediately when Kuran Kaname began to chuckle.

“I am sorry. I do not mean to offend you. It is just he would deny your advances on that solely alone. He does not want anyone's protection or pity- he is very strong and has come very far by himself.”

“Do you like him, my Lord?”

“That is question that I am unaware of the answer,” Kuran Kaname stood up slowly from his desk and grabbed his satchel. “You can leave after your usual duties, Samuel.”

Samuel stood to the side as Kuran Kaname, he bowed down slightly, “very well, my Lord.”

Kuran Kaname quickly walked down the halls that he can finally navigate without any help. He entered the meeting room and his eyes immediately met with the Lord of the Underworld, “Sebastian,” he stated as he gave him a soft smile.

“Welcome, Kuran Kaname,” the Lord of the Underworld spoke responded and Kuran Kaname stood up straight before he made his way to his seat. The Lord of the Underworld told him and Hisoka and Chrollo Lucifer that they can address him as Sebastian because he hasn’t been called Hades in a rather long time, which no one dares to speak his name unless they wish for death. The Lord of the Underworld also finds it very strange to be called his former names after being called Sebastian for longer than a century.

He quickly made his way to his seat, which is at the end right besides Hanzo Urushihara but it is currently empty. Across from him is Yukio is sitting and right next to him was his brother, Rin. Amaimon and Mephisto, are surprisingly on time, which must be due to Yukio dragging all of them here at once. Satan Jacob, is in his sit across from Mephisto, which is right next to Sebastian seat, which is at the head of the table. Lord Sesshomaru walks into the room, nodding his head towards the Lord of the Underworld and takes his seat right next to Satan Jacob. Within seconds, Hanzo Lucifer walks in and is looking rather pissed and he huffs like an angry teenager as he plops himself down between Sesshomaru and Kuran Kaname. Silence fills the room as the clock slowly ticks.

“We are all here on time today,” Sebastian states, “who would like to begin?”

“Sesshomaru I understand that you visited the monk, Miroku, the day he went into heat,” Hanzo Urushihara began as he glared and the inu demon, “I heard from Akihiro that he saw you two in a rather compromising position. I shall remind everyone in here a regular omega, who has monthly heats, are only in heat for seven days. An omega who goes into heat six times a year they will be in heat for eight days. An omega who goes into heat twice a year will be in heat for nine days. An omega who goes into once a year will be in for ten days. Yet, Miroku has exceed the limit and I heard that he is an insatiable fiend and it does not look like he is going to cool down anytime soon. Akihiro told me that they ended up pulling in the other betas that Miroku formed contracts with in the heat-room for assistance.”

“This Sesshomaru is well aware how long a heat may last for a specific type of omega,” Sesshomaru stated as he returned the glare, “what does that have to do with this Sesshomaru?”

“If you were not holding him so close or allowed him to cling to you, he would not be in the situation he is now,” Hanzo stated as he voiced grew louder.

“What was this Sesshomaru supposed to do,” Sesshomaru asked him as the air around him began to quickly become eerie, “Was I supposed to just sit there while he was sitting there shaking and looking absolutely terrified! Any person would be terrified recalling memories of being raped by a demon and being knotted by them over and over again.”

“He was what?” Hanzo whipped his eyes quickly at the words Sesshomaru stated and his eyes widen dramatically, “and he allowed those three to know him, that is if they can, why didn’t you tell me this sooner?!.”

“It is not this Sesshomaru’s story to tell, it is the monk's business alone of whom he chooses to tell about that dark memory,” he sighed deeply, “this Sesshomaru tried to talk him out of it but the monk was determined and did not want to be afraid anymore.”

“Hanzo,” Sebastian spoke sternly and Hanzo quickly pulled out his laptop and was typing away on the screen, “is that the reason his heat is taking so long?”

“It is very rare for us to have had any newcomers from the era were demons roamed the earth, freely. When the males there are in rut just any hole will do, even if it is a male human,” his fingers increased his speed dramatically as his eyes never left the screen, “Do you know how long this demon mated with Miroku?”

“A neko. Miroku stated it lasted longer than a month but I believe not longer than two months. The neko demon let him go when he realized he couldn’t get him pregnant,” Sesshomaru answered as he looked over in awe at the speed Hanzo Urushihara fingers were moving.

“A neko demon can last in rut for over a month?” Kuran Kaname spoke suddenly as his eyes widen.

“No,” Sesshomaru answered, “This Sesshomaru believes there was another reason why he kept the monk and this Sesshomaru believes the neko demon was not in rut at all. Neko demons do not leave their territory when they go into rut or into their heat and it is the same case when they know that day is approaching.”

“Is the omega going to be facing problems, Hanzo?” Sebastian and waited as the other continue to type, “talk to me.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled as his pace quicken faster, “I am emailing the heads at the center on instructions of how to handle Miroku. Thankfully, I researched about this topic even though I knew the chance would be very rare and I apologized for my outburst directed towards you, Sesshomaru. I didn’t  even think of the possibility of him being knotted by a demon. I did not tell any of you about any of this because the chances are impossible.” His fingers began to slow down its speed until they suddenly stopped. Kuran Kaname watched as he pressed one button and then closed the laptop. “Miroku will be okay. The research I conducted stated that any human male who was knotted by a demon that comes here as a newcomer and becomes an omega that their first heat is doubled than the usual; however, there is no signs of the heat cooling down because it just suddenly stops like it just suddenly begins. Akihiro stated in his report that after being called to attention by Sesshomaru, Miroku was in heat and it smelled like he started in the morning but didn’t show any signs until then. It is because of his experience that his body is used to being knotted and since it has been a very long time, and now his body recognizes himself as an omega which is why his heat is longer so he would have chance of having a larger litter. However, his next heat should be the regular seven days, and he is a monthly omega. I also came across this findings from a simulation that I created, I will email each of the file.”

“How are you sure he is a monthly omega?” Mephisto asked while processing the information.

“All the omegas there are screened by a doctor and from the size of their glands it can be determined how many times in a year that omega will go into heat. Miroku’s gland is the standard size and his heat will end tomorrow.”

“What if his future heats do exceed seven days?” Sesshomaru asked him.

“The betas the forms contracts with Miroku better be ready but the males in the simulations second heat always lasts the regular amount,” Hanzo stated as he leaned back in his chair, “sounds like in a couple of days you will have two omegas joining you at home. I hope you have their arrangements prepared, Kuran Kaname.”

“Yes, Killua has been in charge of everything and is constantly making improvements for Miroku’s and Zero Kiryu's arrival,” Kuran Kaname stated.

“Good,” Hanzo responded, “the next thing I have to bring up-”

Hanzo was interrupted by a knock at the door that is at the end of the table, “you may enter,” Sebastian stated.

Chrollo Lucilfer stepped through with Hisoka, “you asked for us?”

“Yes, but I only asked for one of you,” Hanzo responded.

“I put in a request for one of them, Hanzo,” Yukio Okumura stated as he moved in his seat.

The two hunters stood down at the edge of the table, “what is that you have for us this evening?” Hisoka asked as he looked over the alphas in the room.

“Kuran Kaname discovered this while shifting through the mating proposals but one of them told of a place than an alpha has been storing omegas, it is the same number of omegas who have been reported missing,” Hanzo leaned up and pressed up a button that brought up a 3D view a dirty cabin and facts about the report.

“The alpha has been reported to have been taking omegas to this location has been keeping them there and breeding them,” Kuran Kaname stated, “It is believed that there is only one alpha evolved and we do not know who told us this information.”

“This cabin isn’t even in the Underworld but it is pretty close,” Satan Jacob stated as he looked at the facts  hovering above the table.

“Procedure calls that the accused alpha is brought in for questioning and the omegas and any pups are rescued,” Hanzo stated, “I would like for Chrollo Lucilfer to take this mission because the alpha is wanted back alive.”

The images shifted on the hologram and showed the picture of the vampire alpha who looked rabid, “I am bit hurt by that comment,” Hisoka stated as he looked up at the image of the alpha, “He even looks strong too,” he licked his lips as bloodlust started to fill his eyes.

“You are an excellent hunter, Hisoka, I recognize your skill and strength but the matter is that he is wanted back alive.” Hanzo responded as quickly ran his hands through his hair.

“You only want to send just one?” Sebastian asked as he looked between Kuran and Hanzo.

“Yes,” they responded in unison.

“Very well, I approve,” Sebastian stated as he locked his fingers together, “we will need to set up a team to investigate this matter. We should have them take a  look into this matter further.”

“When shall I depart?” Chrollo asked as he looked at the two other alphas.

“Immediately,” Kuran Kaname stated as he handed a printed copy of the mission details to the black-haired alpha.

“What do you have for me?” Hisoka asked as he looked at Yukio Okumura.

“There is demon that needs to be taken care, she can be brought back alive or dead,” Yukio Okumura handed him the folder.

“Can it not be taken care of by the exorcists?” Sebastian stated as he looked at Mephisto.

“No, a lot have been injured in the process,” Mephisto answered as he raised his arms, “I do not want any more of my students getting hurt and Yukio and Rin have other problems they need to see to that are more trivial than that demon. A word of advice Hisoka. I hope you do not fall so easily for the temptation of an succubus.”

Hisoka chuckled as he covered his mouth, “the only thing that tempts me is strength and power, my Lord. I have been waiting for a demon to show me their heart. I do love how they can last long in a fight but I really want to crush a demon’s heart in my bare hands and really kill them.”

“Trust me, the succubus is strong,” Yukio responded as his cheeks began to slightly flush.

“I look forward to my fight with her,” Hisoka stated with a wide grin.

Mephisto laughed loudly, “your blood lust always amuses me, Hisoka.”

“Very well. Be careful, Hisoka,” Sebastian stated.

The two hunters turned around, “bye bye,” Hisoka said as he waved his hand in the air.

“Next on the agenda?” Sebastian asked as he looked around at the alphas in the room.

“Satan wants to know how long he has to hold onto that spider demon, Claude, because it is getting on our brother, Lucifer’s nerves,” Amaimon stated as he stared into Sebastian’s eyes.

“You are their brother as well, Hanzo?” Kuran Kaname as he looked at the alpha who was glaring at him intensely.

“Do not ever confuse me with him,” he responded sternly, “Religion lore tells the tale of Lucifer, The Fallen Angel and some believe say that Lucifer and Satan are the same person; however, we are two different people. After my fall, Satan took me in and I became one of his main pawns to move in the living room, where he could not, for centuries. I was by his side even when his bratty children were born and I shortly left to aid Satan Jacob in his conquest. I am the Lucifer: The Morning Star, The Son of Dawn, and The Fallen Angel. It hurts my pride for you to confuse me with that meekly King of Light, which in remembrance of me, Satan gave that little twerp my name. Always remember that I have wings and he does not and that I am the original and the King of Light is a poor imitation,” he leaned back in his seat and looked away from the vampire.

“Lucifer,” Mephisto motioned towards the sulking man beside the vampire alpha, “does not like when our brother, the King of Light, is called Lucifer in his presence. I would refrain from doing so in the future. Even though you will never meet the King of Light. Father also made him the King of Light to mess with Lucifer even more since he is often referenced as The Morning Star or The Son of Dawn.”

“We are nothing alike,” Hanzo mumbled as he crossed his arms, “I am more beautiful than he will ever be.”

Mephisto chuckled, Kuran Kaname looked at him pouting, “I am sorry to offend you. Is he very weak?”

“No, he is stronger than I,” Mephisto stated, “even at his weaken state. But between the King of Light and The Fallen Angel-”

“The copy is never better than the original,” Hanzo gloated while slightly puffing out his chest.

Mephisto laughed loudly, “I will never forget that fight,” his laughter finally died down, “let us get back on topic.”

“Any attempt on your life is punishable by death or by  being sentencing to last circle of hell, which is the circle for treachery,” Satan Jacob began the discussion.

“And we are stuck talking about him again,” Rin sighed.

“Rin, do you have any idea what could have happened,” Yukio stated as he shoved his brother.

“Yeah, yeah complete shift of balance,” he stated as he began to mumbled the rest of the sentence.

“I believe he should have a fate much more worse than death, put him in the ninth circle and let him sink the rest of his days as in an ice cube,” Hanzo mumbled as he pulled out one of his many gaming consoles. “We are there for the judgement and give our input but Sebastian and Nyx have the final say in the matter.”

“He betrayed you and the Underworld and deserves death, my Lord,” Sesshomaru stated, “I believe by putting him in ninth circle is a more softer fate since demons can not die unless their hearts are crushed.”

“If we sentence him to the ninth circle of hell, there are four different zones,” Kuran Kaname stated as the other alphas looked at him, “from his crime he could be put in the second zone, which is betraying a community, or he could be put in the fourth zone, which is betraying of a lord or a benefactor.”

“That decision will be up to Lucifer upon the demons arrival,” Yukio Okumura stated as he adjusted his glasses.

“He could easily be put in the eighth circle,” Mephisto added, “I will have to put him in the fourth ditch, since he is a demon who uses magic. However, all demons can use magic since we are demons. That reason alone means the spider demon could go through every circle; however, he is on trial not because of what he is but because his desires which led to his treachery,” Mephisto paused briefly. “The result of that action would just cause the demon to starve for a very long time and make him weak and there is another option we can consider that will give the same effect. We could just drain him dry and make him wish for death instead. Either way the man will end up starving.”

“Drain him dry?” Kuran Kaname asked as he looked at the other demons in the room.

“There are multiple types of demons but they are divided into two groups of those who do not consume souls and those that do consume souls, which are known as contract demons. When a demon makes a contract they usual fulfill their contract holder’s wish in price for their soul, some take it immediately and some will collect it later in life. It is because of the contract that Claude, the spider demon, was forced to take the life of the Lord of the Underworld. If he refused the command of his current contract holder the consequences is dire and he would have ended up vomiting up a part of his life force. By draining him dry, we will be taking all of his life force until he has enough to the point that he is barely grasping onto a string,” Hanzo answered as his eyes did not leave the game he is playing.

“If he couldn’t refuse the orders of the contract then why is he putting him on trail. His contract holder at the time, Alois Trancy, gave the order but we can not put him on trial because he didn’t even know the Underworld existed until he became a newcomer,” Rin stated countering Lucifer’s point in the debate.

“He could have refused the order,” Satan Jacob spoke up, “Even though it would have left him weak he would not have died and after a contracting demon denies a contract holders command multiple times, which there is a set number because it varies per contracting demon. Eventually the contract is nullified but it does leave the contracting demon weak and starving. He chose to go through his contract holder command when he know he could have refused and not attempted to take Sebastian’s life. If he refused to the point the contract nullified he would not have starve for long because he would have been fed the best souls that can be given since it would have been seen as a heroic act.”

Sebastian’s frowned deeply and his eyebrows came close together while thinking of his options, “Father just wanted me to tell you to talk to him later about the spider demons stay. You do not not have to make a decision right now,” Amaimon stated as he notice the difficult time Sebastian is having by his facial expression.

“I will,” the Lord of the Underworld stated, “I know we have a decent cell that we keep him in the castle.”

“It might be best if you give the sole decision to Nyx,” Mephisto stated.

“I know,” Sebastian answered sternly while glaring at Mephisto from the corner of his eye “anything else that is up for discussion? If there is nothing else, I will see you gentlemen tomorrow.”

The alphas stood up and bid their farewells to each other. Kuran Kaname started walking down to his office with Hanzo Urushihara following behind him. They continued to walk in silence until they arrived in the pureblood vampires office. The Prince of Hell closed the door behind him as he tucked his game console away and began to pull down his tie, “Is there anything I can do for you?” Kuran Kaname stated as he stood behind his desk, “I apologize for the confusion from early. I did not mean to insult you.”

“I shouldn’t have lash out at you like I did but being confused with that twerp really pisses me off,” he paused briefly, “I can smell it on you,” Hanzo stated, “you are going to be in your first rut soon.”

“I know that I can handle it myself or go to one of those houses,” the vampire responded and the two alphas continue to stare at each other, “I plan to take care of it myself.”

“Very well, are you ready to leave?”

“You plan to escort me home?”

“An alpha in rut is just as vulnerable as an omega in heat,” Hanzo stated quickly, “especially during their first rut. You never know, an omega could have sex with you without having used protection and if they became pregnant you would end up having to mate with them because of your status. There are very few alphas that would take a mate that has had the child of another alpha as their ward, as long as the sire alpha is dead.”

Kuran Kaname transferred folders from his desk and satchel, “Oh. I never thought of that as a possibility.”

The Prince of Hell flew the vampire to his home quickly. They stood in front of the door to the vampire’s apartment. It was open suddenly by the young beta, Alois Trancy. His eyes slightly widen at the sight of the Prince of Hell.

“Hello, Lucifer,” Alois smiled cheerfully, “welcome home, Kuran.”

“Hey,” Hanzo responded with one of his renown smiles, “I will be leaving now.”

Kuran Kaname walked past Alois Trancy and took off his satchel as the other began to close the door, “Hisoka nor Chrollo will be back tonight.”

“Killua will not be coming home until later tonight, I think around midnight,” Alois responded as he dusted his hands on the apron.

“What are you making?”

“I am baking a cake,” Alois smiled brightly, “it is strawberry flavored.”

“Do you want help?” the vampire asked as he crossed into the kitchen and saw the batter is already in the pan.

“No, I bought a cookbook and followed the instructions. All I have to do is put it in the oven,” Alois smiled brightly. “And I made roast beef for dinner but you don’t eat regular food but I did pour out some blood to warm up to room temperature for you.”

Kuran Kaname looked at the glass filled with blood, he wrapped his hands around it, “thank you, Alois,” he stated before he took a sip.

The timer went off, “Ah, I got to take out the roast beef. I thought Hisoka and Chrollo would be returning tonight and Hisoka mention that Chrollo likes to eat roast beef.”

“Two omegas will be joining us soon. Miroku is okay and his heat will end tomorrow,” Kuran Kaname stated as moved out of the betas way and watched as he pulled out the roast beef, “It looks delicious.”

“Thank you,” Alois stated as he placed the pan on top of the stove and adjusted the temperature of the oven.

“I can sit with you while you eat,” Kuran Kaname stated as he moved to the refrigerator and pulled out the entire bottle of blood and set it down on the counter, “but I will be going into rut soon.”

Alois Trancy eyes widen dramatically and his face slightly flushed, “Oh.”

“If something goes wrong I may not be available,” Kuran stated as he lifted his cup to his lips.

“Oh,” Alois Trancy muttered as he watch Kuran Kaname empty the glass of blood and washed it out at the sink.

“I will wait until Killua returns to eat dinner and cake with him,” Alois cheerfully stated as he smiled up at the alpha.

“Very well,” Kuran Kaname walked away, “I will be in my room.” He picked up the bottle of blood and his satchel as he moved into his room. The tablet in the wall welcomed his returned and informed him that his rut will be happening soon, which the vampire knew from the slight discomfort his member was giving him in his pants today. Constantly, he wanted to jerk off in his office at his vulgar thoughts but refrain himself because he knew someone would be bound to walk in on him. The alpha changes the settings in the room on autopilot for his upcoming rut before he stripped out of his suit jacket and slowly began to pull down his tie. He hang his jacket up in the closet and placed his shoes in the shoe rack. He sat down on his bed and leaned back and he slowly closed his eyes.

For hours, the vampire remained relaxed across his bed as he scent slowly began to become heavy. A few minutes later, the tablet in the wall locked his room so no one could enter and filter his scent so it could not be smelled throughout the entire house. Thirty minutes later, the vampire's eyes suddenly snapped opened and he groaned as he looked down at his erection that is straining in his pants.

“Fuck,” he mumbled softly as he ran one hand through his hair and the other slowly started to undo his belt, unzip his and pull down his pants. His cock immediately sprang free and there is wet stain on the fabric of his black briefs. He removed his pants from his ankle and tossed it in his laundry bin, he leaned back and started to rub his large erection. He pulled his cock from his briefs, his eyes slightly widen at how swollen it looked as the tips of his fingers traced the numerous of veins that decorated his member. His voice groaned as he wrapped the palm of his around the base of his shaft. He slowly started to move his hand up his shaft, giving the the head a slight squeeze or brushing his thumb over the slit. His pace started to increase and he began to twist occasionally on his shaft making himself groan.

He removed his hand from his member and licked the palm of it multiple times, covering it with saliva. He wrapped his wet hand and a hot, lenghty moan escaped his lips as he quickly stroke his hot member and his hand clenched tightly into the comforter. His eyes rolled back as he his pace quicken across his member, after a few strokes he began to thrust up into his hand, “Zero,” he mumbled faintly.

He clawed through the comforter heard the material tearing and moved his hand above him to the head board. The alpha continue to grunt as he stroked himself, sometimes the omega vampire’s name would slip from his moist lips. A light sheen of sweat began to cover his body as the alpha frantically thrusted up into his hand while continue to stoke his hardened member.

“So fucking hot,” he groaned as removed his hands from the head board and his pulsing cock. He rubbed his hands down his white button down, that was sticking to his skin because of the sweat. He grabbed at the shirt and ripped it apart, the buttons flying off and across the other side of the room. He lies there panting, with his destroyed shirt wide open showing off his toned muscles glistening because of his sweat. His tie remains loose around his neck until the vampire removes it completely. His sharp finger nails roughly ripped his briefs letting his scorching balls in the much cooler air. A groan escaped his lips as he briefly grabbed his sac, massaging them in the palm of his hand. He places his left hand back on the headboard and his right hand wraps around his straining erection. He quickly picks up the speed of his stroking and after a few seconds he is thrusting in sync of his stroking hand.

His hand tightened on the headboard while bending his knees and his toes curl in the comforter. The alpha’s eyes rolled back again while he bit his lower lip to the point of where it was drawing blood. His pace continue to quicken to the point where his thrusts were so strong he was causing the bed to move only to for it slam against the wall.

**  
**His long fingers clenched into the headboard causing it to break in his hand, “Oh, shit, Zero!” The alpha eyes tightly shut as he cried out loudly while cumming. The semen streams into the air and lands in pools on his upper abdominal muscles all the way down to his pelvic. He opens his eyes and moves his left hand to face, “shit,” he mumbled when he saw the chuck of broken wood. He swiftly throws it to the side and it shatters as it hits the floor. He slowly leans up and his eyes widen at the size of his veiny knot. He placed his hand on his stomach and realized that it is  covered in his sticky semen. He lifts his hand that is covered in semen and watches as it drip down onto his stomach, “Zero,” he mumbled as a bold blush spread across his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> I am sorry for the delay with posting. Things have been a bit crazy these past weeks have been a bit crazy and kept me from writing on my pieces.  
> Please feel free to leave your comments!
> 
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole


End file.
